You're Still With Me
by Katherine Skylar Hart
Summary: Katherine Hart, a fan of the Hart Foundation. One thing she wasn't expecting when she grew up was to see the ghosts of three of her all time favourite wrestlers. Now she must find Bret Hart, and go on a journey of a lifetime but what will the consequences be? Follow Katherine as she faces her past and her fears. Story inspired by Taker's Soul Girl story Owen's Story. (now complete)
1. Nightmare's of the Past

I only own Katherine Hart, Story inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl

_**Nightmare 1 **_

_I'm at the WWF waiting for a particular match, and on the titron appeared the an Promo for the match between the Blue Blazer and the Godfather, when suddenly i heared someone upabove me screaming in horror, I followed my natural instinct and look up. Only when I did, I wished i hadn't, I saw Owen Hart, the Blue Blazer falling, then he landed chest first on the top rope, just inches from one of the top turn buckles, after that he was catapulted into the ring, he tried to get up just after, but fell back and was moitonless, he was rushed to the nearest hospital. _

_**End of Nightmare**_

Katherine suddenly jumped up, covered in cold sweat from the nightmare that she had just had about Owen Harts death, she looked at the clock to see that i was only 3:25am. When Katherine turned aroud, she could have sawn she saw Owen, just like she does everytime she has that nightmare, but this nightmare is also a memory from when she was 10 years old, the night she witnessed Owen Hart's death.

She went into her onsweet bathroom, and splashed some cold water in her face, when she looked up into the mirror, she saw Owen again, looking kind of worried and sad, but this time he was alone, either side of him was Davey Boy Smith and Brian Pillman, Like Owen they looked sad and worried. Katherine turned around to look at them but she couldn't see them.

_"I must being going mad, I only see the British Bulldog, when i'm sad, thinking about the past or worried about something, and I only see Brian Pillman when it seems like he feels like appearing, and Owen i see everywhere, since that night all those years ago. Get a grip Katherine, your sounding crazy" _though Katherine looking around her bedroom, then she decided she was going to try and get some sleep, she got back into bed, pulling the covers over her, and then closed her eye hoping and praying that she could get some sleep, which to her delight she did.

_**Nightmare 2**_

_It was 2002, I was sitting at home, waiting for my dad to come home, he sounded distressed when he phoned up, he was at work and said he would be rushing home._

_phone rings _

_"Hello" I said, woundering who it was as, I asked in a curious voice. _

_"Hey sweetie, I have just got a phone call from Bret, telling me something, but it isn't good, so i'm on my way home right now okay" Tito said to his daughter over the phone, but being careful not to say too much as he wanted to be there when he told her. _

_"Okay Dad i'm just going to go and unlock the door for you" I replied, then i put the phone down, and went to unlock the door, as i was walking to the door and unlocking it was curious as to what Bret had phoned about and afraid at the sametime as it was going to be bad news. _

_Just moments after I had unlocked the door, my dad walked in and shouted my name, I came running down from room, my dad took me into the living room and sat me down, he had a concerned look on his face, the sameone he did when I lost Owen. _

_"What, What is it?, What's happened" I asked knowning something was up, by the way my dad was hesitant to tell me and the look of his face, I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, I knew something bad had happened to someone else I loved. _

"_Well as you Know Sweetie, Bret called me earlier on, and he gave me the bad news and the job of telling you that, the British Bulldog, Davey Boy Smith, past away yesterday" My dad said, as soon as he said that I litterly burst in to tears, to my surpirse my dad wasn't finished. "Bret said he will be coming over the day after tomorrow, to see you" he added hugging me and trying to make me a little happier with the last bit. _

_**End of Nightmare**_

Then again Katherine Jumped up, realising it was just a dream about the day, she found out Davey Boy had died. she looked at the clock to find someone was standing there, she slowly looked up and noticed it was Davey Boy, still looking sad at her, as he had done earlier that night. Katherine looked back at the clock to see it was only 3:55am only half an hour later, from when she last awoke, she looked around the room to see if Owen or Brian were there. She once again seen Owen, but this time no Brian. When Katherine look around Davey boy had gone as well, Only Owen remained.

As Katherine started to go back off to sleep, she heard a whisper, she recongised the voice straight away, no questions asked, who the voice belonged to.

"Sorry Katherine" said the whispering voice of the King of Harts, Katherine just looked at where he was standing, not knowing what to do, she sat up in here bed and thought of what to answer with

"Why me, why did you three decide to haunt me?" she asked in reply, Katherine looked as if though she was remembering something, then she looked back at where the ghost of Owen was standing. He just looked around the room, then back at Katherine.

"You never said goodbye to us properly" Owen whispered in reply, with that he disappeared, and Katherine lay back down, with tears in her eyes, knowing that what Owen had said was true.

_**Nightmare 3**_

_I was at a live Raw is War show, when the ring announcer suddenly announced the next match would be Goldust vs "the loose cannon" Brian Pillman, then suddeny someone from the backstage ran down to the ring and handed the ring announce something, the ring announce had the look of total shock on his face. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just recieve word that Brian Pillman has not arrived at the arena yet and we are doing all we can to find, we are sorry to course you any inconvience and we will update you as soon as possible on the situation, in the mean time a subutute match has been created between Owen Hart and Stone Cold Steve Austin._

_I watch the match with great anticipation, I really wanted to see Brian Pillman today, I hadn't seen him fight since the Canadian Stampeed, but I was also happy i got to see my favourite wrestler of all time wrestle. After the match, me and my dad were waiting for news on Brian Pillman when Vince McMahon went into the ring with a microphone_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry to announce that the original match between Goldust and Brian Pillman will not be happening, i have the unfortunate news of telling you that Brian Pillman has past away, paramedics put his time of death sometime this morning, i'm sorry to have to give you this news, superstars can you all come out here please, and bell ringer can you do a ten strokes in his memory please" said Vince McMahon sounding as shocked as the crowd were. I wasn't only shocked as soon as Vince said that he was dead i burst into tears i never thought last week was the last time i was going to see him._

_**End of Nightmare**_

Then again Katherine awoke, but this time see the one that she had just dreamed about, Brian, he had one of those looks, his sad but planning something look, the same kind he had in his picture for his memory. Katherine couldn't get back to sleep after that, she decided to go down stairs and look something up on the internet.


	2. Telling Drew the Truth

I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin, story inspired by _**Taker's soul girl story Owen's Story**_

The next morning Katherine's best friends Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell came around to visit Katherine. When Katherine heard the loud and constant bangs on her front door, she instantly knew who was there or at least one of them. When she finally opened the door, she was jumped on by Drew and Erin.

"Hey, Katherine how have you been?" asked Drew, still hugging Katherine tightly, Katherine was hugging back, while also trying to loosen the tightness of the hug she was getting from Drew.

"Hi the two of you too, i'm fine-ish and I have something to tell you, can you please loosen the hug it would be truly appriecated" replied Katherine, then when Drew finally released the hug, Erin gave her one too, as she could see that Katherine was upset about something.

"What's wrong? you have tears starting to appear in your eyes, is it happening again?" Asked Erin, Katherine only nodded to the last question, then litterly burst into tears in front of Drew and Erin which was a rareity and only happened unless something was really bothering her.

"I had the nightmare's again, I keeping getting them, I have no idea what they mean, and the something happened after each of them" Katherine said inbetween sobs and with her tears mixing with her eye make up. Drew was sitting there have no clue what her friend was on about as Katherine had only mentioned her nightmare once or twice.

"What nightmare's and what happened after?" asked Drew both curious and worried at the same time, Erin looked at Drew and then to Katherine. "Wait Erin do you know about these nightmare's and you didn't think that I should know about what our friend is going through" calmly asked Drew looking at Erin but still worried about Katherine.

"The Nightmare's that I have been suffering from are from my past, something people would never believe unless it happened to them, I alway have the same three nightmares, one on the day I witnessed Owen Hart's Death, and the other two are when I found out about the deaths of the British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith and the Loose Cannon Brian Pillman, They never change, and I always have them in the same order Owen's, Davey Boy's and then Brian's" Said Katherine trying to inform Drew about the nightmare's she has every night when she goes to sleep.

"You said something else happened last night, you mean something that doesn't always happen when you have those nightmares?" asked Drew wanting to know what else was happening when Katherine had these dreams.

"Well after I have each dream I wake up, normally with Owen's I wake up in a cold sweat, and splash water in my face, the other two I just wake up. But last night was different I seen all three of them twice, all with the same facial expression the first time, Davey Boy and Owen had the same expression the second time and, when I seen Brian the second time, he had a sad put planning something look" replied Katherine, she looked at Drew who was looking total gone out, like she was still trying to take in what she had just heard.

"Drew are you Okay, your looking kind of shocked" asked Erin, looking over at Drew who was still looking gobsmacked, Drew only shook her head as to say yes, while just getting her head around the fact that her best friend kept having nightmares about three particular events that happened in her childhood years. "Katherine, you said something was else happened this time, what was it?" asked Erin, now she had a vague idea how Drew was.

"Owen he spoke to me, just after I woke up from my second nightmare, he said he was Sorry, then when I just randomaly asked why me, why are the haunting me, he replied saying that I never said a proper goodbye to them" Katherine replied knowning that neither Drew or Erin were likely to believe her, when Katherine look around the room, she once again seen him, Owen, but not the other two, it was almost as if they were haunting other people. "I see him Owen again" Katherine then she pointed towards the DVD racks, to where Owen was, looking a little concerned but happy that Katherine was trying to tell someone what she was going through. Drew and Erin looked over to where Katherine was pointing, but they didn't see anything just the pine wood effect DVD racks against the purple wall.

After spending the whole day with Katherine, trying to cheer her up, talking and catching up, and watching TV and films, as well as playing on the X-box, Drew and Erin went home, after saying goodbye to Katherine. Drew looked at Erin, trying to figure out how long Katherine had been expierncing all of this, and how long Erin herself had known about it.

"Erin, how long have you known about the nightmare's and the haunting that is happening with Katherine?" Drew asked looking at Erin as they both walked around the corner to towards the bus stop.

"I've known about the nightmares for a few months when she walk out of work, she told me she has been having those nightmares since 1999, always the same, the haunting bit is new though" replied Erin kind of knowning what the answer was going to be when Drew finally did decide she was going to answer.

"I don't think she is doing so well, I mean yeah the nightmares everyone has them about there past and they don't go until you get over what's coursing them, but see their ghosts is taking it a bit far, don't you think" replied Drew kind of feeling a little guilty after she said it as she didn't know the whole story.

"Drew, Katherine is our friend, and we are suppose to be there for her when she needs us the most, like now, and if you want more information, then why don't you ask your brother or boyfriend they should be able to tell you what happened to Owen, i'm not sure if they would be able to tell you about the Brian Pillman or Davey Boy Smith" Said Erin and with that she got on her bus, waving goodbye to Drew and leaving her to think about what she had just said.


	3. Edge and Christian Explain

I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin. Story inspired by **Taker's soul girl story Owen's Story**

When Drew got home that night, she was greeted by her brother Adam and her boyfriend Christian, both of which work for the WWE and had returned home, that day without telling her. When Drew walked through the front door, she still had what was happening to Katherine on her mind and still feeling guilty for what she had said when walking to the bus stop with Erin. She was just about to put the light in the hall on when it suddenly come on, on it's own.

"Ahhhh, What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Drew trying to catch her breath after the scare that she had just recieved from Adam (Edge) her brother, he hugged her trying to calm her down at little before answering the question his younger sister had asked.

"Sorry Drew, didn't mean scare you, I came back as a surprise visit to you, since I haven't seen you in months" Edge replied, softley answering his sister's question with a kind of smile, noticing that she was distracted by something. "What's on your mind little sis?" asked Edge, then he took hold of her hand and lead her through to the living room, where Christian was sitting, as usual with a hugh smile on his face that he got to see his girlfriend. "Christian, there is something wrong with Drew, so I thought we could both help her get through the problem" Said Edge looking over at Christian, who nodded his head, wanting to do anything to help Drew.

"What's the problem?, And we know it' a big one, you're not normally this distracted" asked Christian looking a little worried about is girlfriend. Drew look at her brother Edge and then to her boyfriend Christian, then she began to explain, everything she was told about Katherine, about her nightmares about the past, about seeing the ghosts of Owen Hart, Davey Boy Smith, Brian Pillman, and how Owen had spoken to her and even what she had said to Erin.

"Errr Drew, Katherine probably can see them, most people who were close to them, can see their ghosts, hell Bret has said a few times that he see's Owen, when nobody else can" said Christian with the sad face, but also one of truth and concern.

"Katherine's dad talk her to live PPV events, in the 90's, and on one of her birthday's she got to meet her favourite wrestlers, which were the Hart Foundation. Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart, Bret "the Hitman" Hart, Owen "the Rocket" Hart, British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith and the Loose Cannon Brian Pillman. Owen even named her as the thirteenth Hart, and both Owen and Bret though of her a the little sister that they never had" added Edge, informing his sister that Katherine was the young girl that was always hugged by Owen when he hugged someone in the crowd. By this time Drew kind of felt worse that she didn't believe what Katherine was trying to tell her.

"Oh my god, and I thought that she was making it up, I never actually thought that she was that close to some wrestlers that work there, Katherine mentioned something about letters" suddenly said Drew feeling really guilty that she didn't believe her best friend.

"Owen and Bret used to always write to her when they were on tour, even when they were at home, they really did think of Katherine as their younger sister, even loved her as one, wait you said that Owen spoke to her" said Christian just realising what Drew had said earlier on.

"Yeah, she said that Owen said Sorry to her, and when she asked him why the three of them are haunting her, he replied because she never said a proper goodbye to them" Replied Drew to what Christian had asked. Christian and Edge looked at each other and immeditly knew what he had meant by that.

"Owen was basically saying, because she never went to their funeral's even though she was invited, she never went, so until she is ready to say a proper goodbye to them, they will always be there when she needs them, when she is sad, thinking about the past or waking up from the nightmares, they will appear to her" said Edge, noticing that there were tears beging to appear in his sisters eyes, from everything they had told her. With that Drew got up and went out of the room, leaving Edge and Christian to think of a way to help Katherine get through what she was going through.

Drew got her phone out her bag and scrolled down on speed dial until she got to Katherine's number, then she called it, waiting for Katherine to answer, when it went to answer phone she left a message "Hey Katherine, It's Drew, i'm so sorry that I didn't believe what you had told me earlier, my brother Edge and boyfriend Christian have just filled in the missing blanks for me, and i'm so so sorry that I haven't been a very good friend to you, call me as soon as you get this" said Drew with tears running down her face, hoping that Katherine would ring back and would be able to forgive her. With that she went back into the living room to where Edge and Christian were waiting for her. While Drew was at home with her brother and boyfriend, Katherine was at home trying to sleep, but once again having the nightmares about her past.


	4. Surprise for Katherine

When Katherine woke up that morning, she noticed that her mobile was flashing with a new voicemail. She picked up her phone and dialled voicemail, to find the message was from Drew the night before, once the message was over she sent a message to Drew and Erin to come and meet her, so that they could talk.

Later that day

While Katherine was on her way to the local park, she felt like someone was walking beside her, and when she looked around sure enough, she saw the one person that has always been with her, Owen, he had his big smile on his face, with a sparkle in his eyes, like he was happy that she was trying to reach out to somebody.

When Katherine finally got to the park, she saw Drew and Erin straight away, but also noticed that there were four boys with them, two she instantly recongised as Drew's brother Edge and her boyfriend Christian. The other two she didn't know, at least not yet. As she walk over to the six of them, she had a smile on her face, but also kept looking to her right at Owen, who still had that smile on his face. As Katherine inched closer she started to get nervous as to who the other one was.

"Hey Guys" Katherine said putting on her best smile, trying not to let the nervs show, she hugged Edge and Christian, as she did whenever she saw them, and did the same with Erin and Drew, but also whispered something to Drew, which made them both smile more.

"Errr Katherine, this is Jeff Hardy" said Edge with a kind of nervous smile, while also pulling Jeff closer to him, Katherine being polite, smile and shook his hand, and then looked behind him noticing someone else there. By this time Katherine had let go of Jeff's hand.

"Hi, i'm Matt Hardy, Jeff's older brother, so you must be the thirteenth Hart, Katherine" said Matt, while also reminding Katherine of what Bret and Owen had named her all those years ago. Katherine shook her head and held out her hand in friendship, Matt shook her hand with a smile.

As they all went over to a bench with a table, the girls sat one one side while the boys sat the other, the just talk about anything that come to mind. As it was getting late, Drew ran over to the park area with all the swings, as nobody was there, she was shortally followed by Christian, Erin and Matt, Where as the Edge and Jeff decided to say behind with Katherine.

"Hey Katherine, me and Christian filled in all the missing blanks on your past, and she thought of an idea that is why Matt and Jeff are here" suddenly said Edge looking down at Katherine. Katherine looked back at him and the to Jeff with confusion, just waiting for one of them to continue.

"Drew, thought it would be a good idea, if you could be around and talk to someone else that was close to them, so we have gotten all three of you girls, V.I.P backstage tickets, for next Monday" added Jeff noticing the confused look on Katherine's face. As soon as Katherine was told this she litterly jumped on the two of them and hugged them both.

"Oh, All four of us go back day, so we will meet you at the airport as we already have your airline tickets for you, paid for inadvance by one of the legendary superstars" added Edge, as it suddenly popped into his head, Katherine looked confused at him, while trying to think who could have paid for her ticket, then it came to her.

"Bret Hart, he paid for the airline ticket, didn't he? and do Erin and Drew know about the trip to Raw?" asked Katherine, to both questions both Jeff and Edge nodded at her as to say yes. Then suddenly Christian screamed, and ran towards Katherine, Edge and Jeff, shortly followed by Matt, Drew and Erin. Everyone of them looked at Christian woundering what had made him scream like he did.

"Katherine, there is three people standing around you, can't anyone else see them" said Christian is a shakey voice, as the others looked closer, around Katherine, one by one they could see three people appear around her. All except Drew and Erin for the time being.

"You mean, you guys litterly you guys can see them, Davey Boy to my left, Brian Pillman behind me and by the way those smiles appeared on your faces doing funny faces, and you can see Owen Hart standing protectivly to my right" asked Katherine while trying not to laugh at the look of Drew and Erin's faces.

"Hey, how come, you five can see them, and us two are just standing here like lemons" asked Drew, making all of the others brust into laughter, it had to be funny with Owen starting to snigger, along with Davey boy and Brian in ghost form rolling on the floor laughing. Then suddenly Owen whispered something to Katherine to tell Drew and Erin.

"Erin, Drew, Owen said you can't seem them because you didn't know them and in time they will appear to you, but only when you know more about them, oh and he said you don't look like lemons, you just look confused" said Katherine chuckling, while saying the last bit.

When it hit about nine pm, Edge and Christian, took Erin and Drew home, while Katherine said that Matt and Jeff could stay at her's until it was time to go back to work. They all said their goodbyes and went their seperates. When Katherine got back to her home with Matt and Jeff in toe, she showed them around and to where they would be sleeping. As they settled down for the night, Katherine started to think about returning to Kansas city and seeing Bret again.


	5. Return to Kansas City

Today was the day, when Katherine was going to see Bret again for the first time since she found out about Davey Boys death. She was looking forward to it but also dreading it because she was going to have to go back to Kansas City, the one place she feared to go, because of what happened all those years ago. Katherine was packing her bags, when she looked up she once again seen them, Davey Boy to the left with a smile, Owen in the middle with the proud and happy look on his face with the trade mark smile, and to the left was Brian Pillman appearing with that innocent but planning something smile and giving her the thumbs up for what she was about to do.

"It will be okay Katherine" Said Owen knowning how she was feeling and that she wasn't looking forward to today as she was going to have to face her worest fear. "Bret will be there for you when you need him, and you have the Hardys, Edge and Christian as well to help whenever you need them most" he added as he looked towards the door, Brian and Davey Boy once again disappeared. Then both Matt and Jeff bung on then walked through the door, seeing Owen straight away, he just looked at them not saying anything.

"Hey Katherine, you all set to go? the taxi is waiting outside and Edge, Christian, Erin and Drew said they will meet us at the airport" said Jeff filling in Katherine on what was going to happen, and being polite at the sametime, while Matt just stood there looking towards Owen, as Owen was just standing there staring at him, with that look in his eye.

"Morning to you too, yes i'm all set, accept for one thing, and I already knew had a message from Erin, and I know about Bret aswell" replied Katherine, as she went over to her dresser and opened the third draw, there she pulled a book out and placed it in her bag with all of her other personal and valuble items. The she grabbed her suitcase, which Jeff being a gentleman took from here and got Matt's attention on the way out, leaving Katherine alone with Owen once again

Katherine turned towards the bathroom door, to where Owen was still standing. He looked at her then smiled, Katherine smiled back knowing what he was thinking.

"You don't trust one of them do you?" Katherine asked looking straight at a smiling but worried at the same time Owen, who only nodded in reply, then he pointed to the door, as to say the taxi is waiting get moving "See you soon, all of you" Katherine added as she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the taxi, which was waiting for her.

**At the Airport**

When the three of them got to the airport, Katherine paid for it, got her bags from the oot of the car and then went to check in for the plane, then she made her way to the port-station for her plane, she waited with the Hardy Boyz for about half an hour, when Edge, Christian, Erin and Drew arrived, as usual they gave each other a hug and asked how they each other were.

Soon it was time to board the plane to go to Kansas, for the next Raw show, little did Katherine know that it was going to be more for her than she could imagine. As they boarded the plane Katherine got a bad feeling which was picked up by both Edge and Christian.

"You alright Katherine?" Christian asked, noticing the fear in Katherine's eyes and also noticing that she was starting to panic a little, Christian being Christian gave her huge hug, and kept hold of her until she answered.

"I'm okay Captain Charisma, just not looking forward to returning to Kansas, and i'm kind worried of who i'm sitting next to on the plane" Katherine said, as Christian finally let go from hugging her, she smiled at him as he had one of those looks on his face.

"Well Thirteenth Hart, you have all of us here with you for when you do need us, and for the plane bit, i'm next to you and Jeff is next to me, oh before i forget, you've got the window seat" said Christian calling Katherine her famed name, knowing it would make her happy and reassuring her on who was sitting with her on the plane. The the receptionist annouced that the 11:52 plane to Kansas city was no boarding, so the small group made there way to the entrance way and boarded the plane.

The plane journey was surprisenly quite, accept for the bit of Matt freaking out a bit when the plane was late leaving, and Edge running up and down to the toilet, Katherine fell asleep on Christian's shoulder, where as Christian was reading a magazine until he fell as sleep on cuddling to Katherine, Jeff was listening to music and look a picture of Katherine and Christian asleep because he was board, Erin and Drew were just talking about what was going to happen and remembering old times.

"Katherine, Christian Wake up, we're here in Kansas" said Jeff shaking the both of them, trying to wake them up, Katherine woke up first, jumping at little which ended up waking Christian up, then they got their carry stuff and headed of the plane, Katherine was going to go and get her suitcase, when she someone grabbed her hand, this person also had her suitcase.

"Bret" Katherine said with a huge smile on her face and litterly diving on him, giving him this huge hug, which was long over due. "How have you been?" she asked while still hugging him.

"Hey Kate, it's nice to see you too, and i'm fine, even better now you the thirteenth Hart is here, oh i'm driving you to the hotel and the arena, just you and me so we can catch up" Bret replied, happy that he could see Katherine again after all these years and happy she had come to see him and still looked to him for help. After their greetings, Bret took Katherine to his hired car, to go to the hotel and then to the arena to meet everyone again.


	6. With Bret

**Story inspired by Taker's Soul Girl - Owen's story. 5th October 2013, 16th anniversary of Brian Pillman's death, we all miss you still Brian, I hope you have found Peace. R.I.P**

* * *

The Journey to the hotel was rather quiet, Katherine just looked out of the window at all the building and views as they went by. Bret was concentrating on the road, when a phone began to ring, both looked at the phones and realised that the ringing was Katherine's.

"Hello" Katherine answered curiously, while giving her all famed cheeky smile to Bret, Bret just looked at laughed knowning what she was probably going to do when they did finally get to hotel.

"Hey Katherine, are you okay?" asked the caller, who Katherine immeditally identfied at Erin, sounding rather worried about her friend, who had suddenly dissappeared from the airport. Katherine still smiled and looked towards Bret.

"Yeah i'm fine, why do you ask?" Katherine replied starting to wounder what was going on, as she thought everyone was aware that Bret was there, but she was also curious as to why the others hadn't told Erin or Drew what was going on.

"Christian said that you dissappeared from the airport, you were going to get your suitcase, but was stopped by someone who he didn't see, we all thought something bad had happened to you" replied Erin, a little relieved that her friend was okay.

"Hold on a minute Erin" Katherine said, then she placed Erin on hold and turned to Bret, who had a innocent look on his face, a long with a innocent smile, as if he knew what was comming. "Bret" Katherine said, with that Bret looked around after he parked the car.

"I know I should have told ever Edge or Christian, or even called Erin and Drew, but i thought Erin and Drew would be creeped out by me phoning them, and neither Edge or Christian got back to me when I left messages for them" Bret exlained as they got out of the car. Katherine put the phone back to her ear after taking it off hold.

"Erin, i'm with Bret Hart, he left Edge and Christian messages but neither got back to him" said Katherine, hearing the sigh of relief from Erin, and she could hear the others in the background too. Then all of a sudden she heared Erin scream at Edge and Christian. Bret looked around to see Katherine holding the phone away from her trying not to laugh. "Sorry about that Katherine okay we will meet you at the arena tomorrow, and say hi to Bret for us, Bye" with that Erin hung up to scream and shout at Edge and Christian again.

"They say hi and will see us tomorrow, Wait is the hotel that we are staying at?" Katherine asked in surpirse as it was one of the top hotels that was in Kansas, Bret smiled again and took hold of her hand leading her into the hotel lobby, where she had an even bigger shock.

Katherin gasped when she saw who was standing there, she couldn't believe it, first was her fear of returning to Kansas, then being reuninted with Bret and now with the Anvil, Jim Neidhart, as she did with Bret, she ran and gave him a hug as she hadn't seem him since 1997, when he left WWF.

"Wow, if it isn't little Katherine, all grown up now, and still as bueatiful as ever" said Jim hugging her back. When she finally let go, she smiled and then both Bret and Jim looked at each other, confusing Katherine. Then Bret reached into his pocket and pulled out an old black box giving it to Katherine.

Katherine opened it, to find a heart shaped Pendant, with Thirteenth Hart engraved on the front, when she opened it, there was a picture of Owen, Katherine and Bret one side and the other was her with the entire Hart Foundation. She smiled with tears in her eyes and gave them both hugs again. Then Jim pulled something out of his pocket, and gave it to her, she opened it again to find a Black and Pink bracelet with Hart Foundation forever on one side and Thirteenth Hart.

Later that day, Jim had gone home as he was only there to see Katherine and to give her the bracelet meant for her over ten years ago, he also gave her a note that came with the bracelet. Bret had informed Katherine that her room was right next door to his, and got her settled in and gone to his room. Katherine was sitting there looking at the pictures in the locket and remembering the old times.

**Flashback **

_Katherine was backstage of the Canadian Stampeed show, where he dad had taken her to see her two "big brothers", they had called her backstage, when she got to their locker room, Davey Boy let her in with a smile as usual, and they talked about everything since they last seen her. _

_"Hey Guys, lets get a picture of this moment" Said Owen with his normal smile, "Katherine you too, can't leave are biggest fan out" Katherine smiled and when Owen took hold of her hand, standing her between himself and Bret, with Davey Boy and Brian Pillman behind Owen and Jim the Anvil behind Bret. Katherine's dad took the picture on the camera that Owen had given him. They all smiled and her dad took the picture after which Katherine and her dad went back to the areana to wait for the show to begin. _

**End of Flashback. **

Katherine decided that she had to tell Bret what was going on, so he put the locket on and the bracelet and went next door to Bret's room. She bung on the door about three times, and then waited for Bret to answer it, about two or three minutes later he opened the door, with a smile and welcomed her in.

"What's up Kate?" Bret asked knowning Katherine would like to be left in her thoughts, so when she appeared something was wrong. she smiled and then took a deep breath before speaking to him.

"I have something to tell you, it's about something thats been happening to me since Brian died" Katherine said, with Bret looking on in with curiosity and confusion, then he sat her down on the bed and sat next to her, waiting for her to continue. "I see them, Brian Pillman, Davey Boy and Owen, I mainly see Owen" Katherine added, then she looked off towards the flat screen TV, Bret didn't question her but looked to where she was looking to have a shock.

"Owen, Davey, Brian, how... Who...What..." Bret couldn't find the words to say, he just looked, "Am I hullinating?" he asked looking to each one of them. Davey Boy was starting to laugh as you could just hear him, Brian was looking on as if it was some part of his plan, and Owen was litterly laughing, you could hear him the most.

"No Bret, your not hullinating, they are there, and this is what I have got for the past sixteen, fourteen, and eleven years. Oh and they normally appear when something is wrong or when they think it a good time to appear, Brian there with the worest timing" Katherine said starting to laugh, for the rest of the night, they just remembered the old times, and the future for them, and also what had been going on between the times they hadn't see each other, even Owen, Davey and Brian had their input.


	7. Facing the past of Kansas

Story inspired by Taker's Soul Girl - Owen's Story

* * *

Today was the day, Katherine would be returning to Kamper Areana. Bret had woken up at six am with the shock of Brian and Davey Boys standing at the foot of the bed and a missed call on his phone from the night before. He noticed the phone call was from Christian, so as soon as he was fully awake he called back.

"Hello" said Christian, sounding like he had just done something that he would probably regret, in his later life. lucky enough he had woken up at about six like Bret had.

"Hey Chris, you tried to call me last night" Bret replied, rather curious as to what Christian had called him about, and also woundering what the plans for today were, as nobody had really discussed it.

"Yeah, we were woundering are we coming to you and then we all go to the areana together, or the other way around, or the possibility that the Hardyz come up with was you take Katherine to the areana and we all meet up there" Christian said, letting Bret decide, after all Katherine did go all the way to Kansas to see him.

"Errr, I would say the door number three, that way Katherine has people she trusts already at the areana, oh can you guys do me a favour please" said Bret replying to Christian's request and also asking something himself.

"Yeah sure anything to help you or Katherine" replied Christian woundering what it was that Bret wanted the mini group of six to do. The others were listening in as well as the phone was on loud speaker.

"Can you guys rally up the wrestlers that was around when Katherine was backstage, wrestlers like Shawn Michaels, Xpac, New Age Outlaws, The Rock, they said they would do something, oh don't forget the Undertaker" said Bret hearing the gasps when he said Taker.

"Yeah sure, we will head there straight away, we just nominated Matt and the girls to go and get taker, what time you bringing Katherine" said Jeff trying not to laugh at Matts face. Bret was particly laughing and the mini argument over the other end of the phone, when he looked up he saw Brian and Davey Boy also laughing.

"In about an hour may be hour and a half, just going to wake her up now, she had a big day yesterday, with coming here again, seeing Jim, receiving the necklace and bracelet that was meant for her a long time ago, she got two letters aswell, and then we talk about things last night, any way going to go and wake her see you later" said Bret with that Bret hung up and went next door to wake Katherine, he knocked on the door several times with no answer. He had the spear key and opened the door, to find Owen watching Katherine sleep.

Once he had Owen's gestre to do so, he walked over to the bed and gently shook Katherine, She jumped after about five minutes to see Bret, he filled her in on everything that was happening and waited for her to get ready, she packed her day bag with the photo album and the letters, then they left for Kemper Areana.

**At the Areana**

When Bret and Katherine arrived at the Areana, Katherine was visibly shaking and nervous about being there again, Bret took hold of her and gave her a hug and lead her into the areana, the first person they came across was John Cena.

"Hey Bret, how are you? and it's great for you to be back" Said John looking from Bret and noticing the black haired, blue eyed girl standing next to him, visibly curious as to who she was.

"Hi John, i'm good and glad to be back, this is Katherine" replied Bret, putting his arm around Katherine trying to ease her nervs with no such luck, John looked like he had just remembered something.

"That's what Marty Janetty meant when he said he was here to support the Thirteenth Hart" said John just realising she was the reason why all of the legends had come, and why Kane and the Undertaker had come from the hiding place.

As they three walked through the areana, Katherine suddenly stopped and looked at the ladders that lead to the place where Owen had fell from several years before, she could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes, to her shock someone tapped her on the shoulder but it wasn't Bret or John Cena.

"Are you Okay?" the stranger asked, standing behind him, where two others, Katherine nodded as her fear of meeting new people kicked in, the three of them smiled at her in a reassuring way.

"You we're with our uncle Bret and Cena a few minutes ago, are you related to Cena?" asked the other man, curious as all the others were to know who she was, as their Uncle Bret would be with just anyone, she had to be at some importance.

"No, Katherine here, is the Thirteenth Hart, she's here to face upto something and needs support doing it" said Bret, the three of them turned around to see him and smiled at him, "Katherine, this is Tyson Kidd, who grew up with my family, my niece Natalya and nethew David" he added pointing to each one as he introduced them, they all shook her hand and went with them to where the superstars both past and present.

Katherine stood there in shock that all of these legends, had come together to help her, out of the corner of her eye, just behind David Hart Smith, she could see Davey Boy looking proud of his family and of Katherine, if Brian could play tap and run, he would be so he was making funny faces behind all the wrestlers there, mainly Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Owen was standing behind Katherine in a protective way, all Katherine could do was speak to all the people in attendance and the past, it took her time and a lot of confidence to do this but managed to do it, when it was time to go, she hugged everyone even the ones she just met goodbye and thanked them for everything they did to help her.

She had learnt alot from this day, on all the pranks that Owen, Davey Boy and Brian played on people and what they were like to work with, even David learnt something new about his father, this was going to be a day Katherine was not going to forget.

"Well done Katherine, We are proud" said the whispering voices of Brian, Davey Boy, but mainly Owen. That was th last thing Katherine heard in the Car home, also heard by Bret who smiled knowing what they meant, as he was proud two .


	8. Forgotten Memories

Story inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl

When Katherine got back to the hotel that nght, she asked all of her friends, Tyson Kidd, Natalya, David Hart Smith and her big brother back to her room, so they could share things about the past and remember the ones they loved that they had lost.

Once they had gotten to Katherine's hotel room, she went over to the bed side table and took something from the draw, and when she showed everyone what is was he had got, they were surprised Bret had the biggest smile of them all when he saw it as he recongised it straight away.

"You kept it, after all of these years?" Bret said with surprise that Katherine had kept hold of the little photo album that Owen, Davey Boy and Brian had made for her, and given her for her twelve birthday. Everyone looked at Bret, Katherine only smile and nodded. Then she opened the little photo album and showed everyone the pictures inside.

There was pictures of Katherine with the Undertaker, Kane, Shawn Michaels, Marty Janetty, Davey Boy, Brian Pillman, to everyones shock Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jeff Jarrett, Edge and Christian, Chris Jericho, the Hardyz, London and Kendrick, Bret himself and so many others. It was the last four pictures that shock everyone, there was one with Katherine and Natalya, the next one was Katherine with Tyson Kidd, after that was David Hart Smith with Katherine, all four of them looked shocked to see that they had met each other before and couldn't remember it.

The finally picture was really a blast from the past, in the picture was Owen, Bret, Jim the anvil Neidhart, Brian Pillman and Davey Boy Smith, with four kids in front of them, David Hart Smith, Natalya, Katherine and Tyson Kidd. Bret recongised that picture.

"That was the picture Tito Hart took before In Your House Canadian Stampead, I remember that Owen purposly went out and got Katherine here and her dad, Natalya, Tyson and David were already backstage, I remember that because Owen came back with Katherine there on his back, with her laughing and her dad leading the way" said Bret remembering that picture like it was yesterday, and also one of his favourite memories.

"Wait, so the four of us, met before, how come none of us can remember it?" asked David knowning there was a logical answer behind it. Natalya being Natalya gave Katherine a hug and reassuring smile, both girls looked at David when he spoke.

"You guys never really seen each other again after that, after survivor series 97, Me, Jim and Davey left WWF, Owen was the only one left, and by then Brian had already past on, Owen's funeral Katherine never showed but none of us know why" explained Bret, giving them the reason why Katherine couldn't remember Natalya, David or Tyson.

"I didn't show at any of their funerals, although I was invited to them, because I didn't want my last memory of them, lying in a coffin and knowning that I wasn't going to see any of them again" Katherine said, then she suddenly looked behind the Hardys, with a smile on her face, Bret followed her stare, to see Owen, Brian and Davey boy once again standing there, Natalya, David and Tyson looked and was shocked, David most of all at seeing the ghost of his dad, Erin and Drew just smiled, along with Edge and Christian, when the Hardys looked around, Matt jumped what seemed like a mile high and Jeff just waved like he saw ghosts everyday.

"Katherine?" David asked, looking from the ghosts of his uncle Owen and his dad Davey Boy to Katherine "Do the three of them always appear like that?" he asked curious, Katherine looked at him with a smile.

"Pretty much, they normally only appear when I remember the past, like now or when i'm sad about something, or in the case of Owen he appears all the time, no matter what mood i'm in" Katherine replied with a smile. The rest of the night the group were remembering all the funny times with the three they had lost, and of course all the happy times they had had as a mini family, Edge and Christian telling the group of somethings none of them knew, Katherine even shared with the group the six poems that she had written for the three but never showed anyone, not even her dad. The rest of the night was full of laughter and happy memories and the happy sights of the three who had past on.


	9. Time For Forgiveness

I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin. Story inspired by Taker's Soul Girl's - Owen's Story

* * *

The next day Katherine returned home, with the company of Bret, Edge, Drew, Christian, Erin, Matt and Jeff. The plane ride was fairly quiet, Katherine and Bret were mainly talking, the Hardy Boyz were playing jokes on each other, Edge and Erin were talking about everything that happened and probably will happen, Drew and Christian were sleeping at least until the plane landed with a bump.

Katherine took everyone back to her place in her Range Rover which had been returned to her by her aunt over the time she was away, when she got there she got everyone settled in, and then she sat in the living room, next to Bret, who as usual noted that something was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her before doing his normal big brother thing.

"Come on Thirteenth Hart, what's bothering you?" He asked, knowing by the way she was acting it wasn't the normal ghostly stuff that was bothering her, he looked at her, patiently waiting for a reply, no matter how long it would take.

"I was thinking, I never went to their funerals when I had the chance, but the one I did say a proper goodbye, is the one who allowed all of you into my life, my dad, and yet I don't have the guts to go and visit him" replied Katherine with tears starting to well in her eyes, Bret did is trade mark smile to cheer her up at little, to his delight she smiled again.

"Then why don't you go and visit him, while all of us are here, and if it helps you can take one of us with you" Bret said, not knowing whether it would help or not, she smiled at him again "Would you like one of us to go with you?" Bret added, Katherine only shook her head as to say no, then she hugged Bret, got her car keys and went to the cemetary.

When she got to the Superdale Cemetary, she walked across the freshly cut green grass, and past all the old stone head stone, until she reached the area she was heading for, she looked through the row of head stones, until she reached the black marble one with the words

"Tito Gegory Hart, September 25th 1967 - July 17th 2006, Son, Husband, Father, Friend. R.I.P We will always miss you and we will see you again" written on it, Katherine lent down and placed the white roses she had gotten on the way to the cemetary, then she knelt and put one of her hands on her father's grave.

"Hey Dad, it's me again, sorry I haven't been to see you until now, i never really had the strength or the courage to do so before" Katherine said, tears starting to run down her face, she took a breath before continuing with what she was saying "Thank you daddy, for everything you did for me, taking me to live PPV events, arranging for me to meet the Hart Foundation, always being there for me, and for giving me the chance of a life time" by now Katherine was crying so much she hadn't realised it had started to rain.

Of course Owen was there with her, only she could see him as the rest of the people there just thought she was alone. Even Owen had tears in his eyes, just watching her at her father's grave, pouring her heart out to him, he lent down beside her and placed his ghostly hand on her shoulder, trying to reasure her in his own way.

"I love you daddy" Katherine said between her sobs, then she turned to Owen, looking straight at him, with tears that had mixed with her make up running down her face and onto the soft wet grass below her, "I love you too Owen, my big brother and I miss you both"

Bret had made his own way to the cemetary to get Katherine before she caught a cold or something, he was in the cemetary, going through the area's until he came to the across the area, where Katherine metioned her dad was burried, he went through the rows one by one until he saw Owen's ghost lening over the wet and uncoincious figure of Katherine. Bret litterly ran over to her and Owen and picked her up and walked back to the car, placing her in the back seat and driving her to the hospital to make sure she is okay, then he took her back home much to the dispear of the others to see how she was, but happy she was home.

Bret took her to her room and layed her on her bed, with a towel under her head and over her body, when he turned her saw Owen, just looking at him, he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, waiting for her to awake.

"I'm not leaving her Owen, and I know you wouldn't even, not matter what I promised you all those years ago I would take care of her and that is what i'm going to do, no matter what" said Bret, looking at Owen.

"A promise we both kepted to her, even if I am technacially haunting her, but ever way me made that promise a long time ago and I had no intention of breaking it, tell her if she wakes up and I'm not here that I love her too will you, just like I know you do" replied Owen, Bret nodded and for the next few hours the two talked about the past and the idea of watching over Katherine all these years, until Katherine finally woke up to see both of them smiling at her.

"I love you too Katherine, the sweet little sister niether me or Bret had" Owen said, with that he disappeared for the time being, leaving Katherine in the safe hands of Bret and the others.


	10. Letters and Phone Calls

Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl

Not long after Katherine had awoken, and Owen had said he loves her as much as she loves him, then dissappeared, she spoke with Bret and thanked him for coming to find her when she didn't return from the cemetary. They talked about everything including how much she meant to both Owen and Bret even if Owen had past on. Then Bret left her to her thoughts and went down stairs to join the others.

While Katherine was alone in her bedroom, she looked around it, seeing her chest of draws and walldrobe one the far side of the room, the the dresser on the next wall inbetween the door to the hall and the door to the onsweet bathroom, then to where she was which was the Black feature wall with purple roses on it, with her double bed in front and the chair Bret was on next to the rightside of the bed, and finally on the last wall, was all the art she had done, her writing desk and memorable photo's as well as thing that reminded her of the past.

She walked over to the desk and picked up the three envolopes that Jim the Anvil Neidhart had given her when he saw her in Kansas, then she went back to her bed and opened them one by one and read them, just so she could have some insight on what they were thinking before those fateful days. Katherine opened the first envolope, noticing the hand writing was Brian's.

_Dear Katherine, _

_Thank you for coming all the way to Calgary to see us at the Canadian Stampeed, the gift that comes with this letter is from Davey Boy, Jim and myself to remind you, that you are a member of the Hart Foundation even know you don't wrestle, and to remind you that you are the Thirteenth Hart no matter what anyone says. _

_The pictures that your dad took this evening, he said he will print them out and add them to the little photo album that we gave you a few months back, Oh almost Thank you for being such a dedicated fan and accomping me to the ring the day before Canadian Stampeed._

_Love you Thirteenth Hart and no matter what, I will remember you even when I don't see you, without you I wouldn't have some of the extraordinary memories of wrestling that I have today. See you soon and looking forward to the next time I see you. _

_From Flyin or Loose Cannon Brian Pillman. _

Once Katherine had finished reading the letter that Brian had written, she looked through the little photo album that she had recieved as a gift from the entire team, looking through it, brought back the memories of when Brian was still around, making her laugh with Owen when he was backstage. Then she looked to her right to see the other two envolopes, she took a deep breath before, picking up the one in Davey Boy's hand writing, she opened it and took out the piece of paper inside.

_Dear Kate, _

_Well what to say, other than thank you for coming to all the shows that we were in and, I know you are missing Owen and Brian as much as I am, and the rest of the Hart family are, if not more than us all, if you ever have to talk to anyone, you know where me and Bret are and how to contact us. _

_Kate, I know you weren't at their funerals, even though you were invited, but I also know they would have wanted you there even know it would be sad for you, oh I know they still love you even know they have passed on, but you must also know although they have gone, you still have me and you most defintley still have Bret. _

_Like all of them, I love you, sweet Kate and i'm looking forward to the day when i see you again, like we all do when we haven't seen you in a while, until then Katherine, farewell. Miss you lots _

_Davey Boy (British Bulldog)_

Katherine was starting to get tears in her eyes, knowing that she had gotten the invite to their funerals but never went to them, because she was afraid of loosing them forever, both the in reality and from her memories. Something she also knew that she had to do one day was give them a proper goodbye and let them finally find peace. The she picked up the envolope with her name on it, written in Owen's hand writing, she new she was going to end up in tears by the end of it.

_Dear my little sister Katherine, _

_I love you so much, as does Bret, and i also miss you more than the world, when I don't see you as I tell you in every letter that I write to you. I must say this to you and that is when ever you write to me, I gather my family in the living room and read the letters to them, they always seem so happy to listen to the letters you write and always ask me to come here one day so they can finally meet you, my hope is one day you will meet them and hopefully again another family. _

_With this letter is a pendant on a chain, made especially for you, that is why the pendant is in the shape of a heart and has Thirteenth Hart engraved on the front of it, the two picture mean something to, the first one of the Hart Foundation and you means you are a biggest fan and perhaps our most valuble member because you loved us all no matter whether we or lose our matches, and the second picture of you, Bret and me, means that no matter what you are part of the Hart wrestling family because we love you like our little sister and always will._

_Thank you sweet little sister, for coming to all my matches and cheering for me whether I won or lost my matches and especially thank you for accompaning me to the ring, wishing me good luck, helping out the ring when I need it most and hugging me whenever I needed it._

_I love Katherine so much and I always miss you while wishing you were here, enjoy the necklacean, the photo album and all the memories we have made together, as I do when i'm on tour and you are not with me, see you soon Katherine the Thirteenth Hart. _

_Lots of Love, your big brother Owen _

_xxxxxxxxxx._

When she had finished reading the letter from Owen, she wiped the tears from her eyes, knowning that it was written before he died, she put all three letters on the wall of memorbiliers, and looked at all the pictures that were on there, there were ones of Erin and Drew, Owen, Davey Boy, Bret, Brian, Edge, Christian, the entire Hart Foudation and the latest ones of Natalya, David, Tyson and the Hardy boys. While looking at it, she realised how lucky she was that she got the oppertunity to meet them and to have them in her life, but also realised there was someone missing. So she went into her draws and went through her pictures until she comes across a picture of her dad, then she got a pin and place it on the wall next to Owen and Bret.

Suddenly her phone began to ring, she picked up her phone and looked at the user id, not recongising it she answered the phone in a curious voice, but also very weary.

"Hello, who is this" she asked , waiting for an answer on the other end, hoping it would be someone she could be happy to meet.

"This is Martha Hart, Owen's wife, is this Katherine Hart?" Martha asked hoping that it was, as she had wanted to speak to her about something.

"Hello Mrs Hart and yes I am Katherine" said Katherine surprised that Martha had found her and called her.

"Thank god, I found an old letter from Owen, saying that he want us to meet you, i thought that I will bring that wish true since it was one of his last, plus the fact Oje and Athena keep asking for you and woundering why you haven't written in a whie and it's Martha" replied Martha happy she had tracked down the young girl Owen had spoken so much about.

"I would like that, to come and meet you, and thank you for contacting me, it is greatly apperiticated" replied Katherine with tears streaming down her face. she wiped away the tears.

"I will call Bret and get him to bring you with him when he comes back to Calgary, it was a pleasure to get in contact and at least I know what you sound like now, see you soon Katherine and there is no reason to cry. with that she hung up leaving Katherine to think about the past a little more and giving something to look forward to.


	11. Visit to Calgary

**Story inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Erin and Drew.**

* * *

The week after Katherine had gone home, and had read the three letters that was meant for her over ten years before, added the letters to the memorial wall along with a picture of her father, and gotten the surprise phone call from Martha, she was finally going to go to Calgary, to fullfill a wish that Owen had but never made happen.

"Hey, Thirteenth Hart, are you almost ready?" asked Bret, banging on the door first to let Katherine know he was there, when he walked in he noticed the wall with all the pictures and letters on. He walked over to it and looked on, Katherine came over and joined him, remembering all the good times she had in some of the pictures.

"Yes, Bret i'm almost ready to go, i'm guessing Natalya, Tyson and David are here?" said Katherine, looking over to the door to see all three of them there, she smiled at them and gestured for them to come into her room, the came in and joined Bret over and the wall of memories.

"Katherine, the picture with you on your own, with a pink streak in your hair, when was it taken?" asked Tyson, recongising it from somewhere else, as well as uncovering one of Katherine's secrets that not many people know about her.

"That was taken when I was on tour a while ago, by my dad" replied Katherine, all four of them looked around at her simontaniously, waiting for her to continue as niether of them knew she went on tour. "I was a singer before my dad died, i created all my own music using various instruments and soundboards, that was my last known tour, the Life of Darkness tour" added Katherine, trying not to laugh at their faces.

"Wait, that means you were and still are the Dark Angel, other wise known as the Black Hart" replied Tyson, knowing exactly who she was as he is a fan of her music, Katherine only nodded as to say yes, David looked gone out, Natalya had the look of disbelief on her face that the Dark Angel was standing infront of her, and Bret look like he was remembering something.

"That's what your father, meant in the letter mentioning the Dark Angel and you, wasn't it?" Bret asked, once again Katherine only nodded and smiled. Then she grabbed her suit case and her carry on bag and went downstairs with the others, to head for the airport to go to Calgary.

The small group of five arrived in Calgary later that day, they went to the bagage turmenal to collect their suitcases and then headed to the hotel where Katherine would be staying, once she was up in her room, and Natalya, David and Tyson had gone home, Bret took Katherine to see the sights of Calgary and also talked to her about all sorts of things.

Then when they got back to the hotel, Katherine took out a book, and gave it to Bret. "These are all the songs and music that I have wanted to make since I stopped singing, I want to know what you think of them and which are favourite" said Katherine, Bret took the book and started to read through the lyrics, and the musical notes of the instrumental ones.

"My Heart is Broken, Angel, I'll See You Again and Here Without You are my favourite lyrical ones and for the instrumental ones, My Last Suicide, Ashes, Fallen Tears and Brother's. And as for the thing I told you on the plane, we are going to see Martha" said Bret with a smile then he gave Katherine the book back and hugged her tightly. Katherine only smiled, and hugged back. "Take the book with you, I know you said it has the poems you wrote in there as well, i'm sure Martha would like to read all of them" added Bret, giving Katherine her bag so she could put her photo album and book in there. Then the two headed to the car park to Bret's car to head to Martha's.

When they got there, they walked up to the door, where Bret knocked three times, and they both waited for someone to answer, then suddenly the door opened, Martha recongised Bret instantly although she hadn't seen him in a while. "Hi, Bret, it's nice to see you again" said Martha opening the door a little more to let the pair in.

"Hi, Martha, it's good to see you too, and this is Katherine, the one that used to write to Owen and me" replied Bret, with that Martha's smile grew even bigger, as she was happy that Katherine had come. She looked Katherine over, noticing she had the black hair, fair paleish skin and stunning blue eyes, that Owen had described her as.

"It's nice to finally meet you Katherine, Owen spoke of you alot and may I say inadvance, you are exactly how he described you, if not more beautiful" said Martha, with a smile, leading them into the living room, so they could sit down.

"It's nice to meet you to Martha, and you have a wounderful home" replied Katherine, not really knowing what to say, then out of the corner of her eye, she seen Owen standing near the fire place, looking at the picture of Oje, Athena, Martha and himself, noticing what Oje and Athena looked like all grown up.

"Katherine, is a little scared of meeting new people, but she does have a hobby I think you might be interested in and might help you with the foundation's found raiser this year" said Bret, trying to help Katherine out and also noticing Owen near the fire place.

"I write my own songs and music, as well as poems, I used to the music side as a job, going on tour as the Dark Angel" nervously said Katherine, she was starting to shake a little, then the front door opened and then closed again.

"Mom" said two voices at the same time, Katherine looked towards the living room door and then back to Martha and then to Bret, really shaking. Bret noticing this, put a hand on each shoulder trying to calm her.

"In here" said Martha, then she turned to Katherine and Bret again and smiled, "do you have any of your lyrical songs, instrumental notes or poems with you" added Martha, katherine nodded and reached into her bag to get her book, just as Oje and Athena came through the door. Katherine gave the book to Martha toread through.

"Uncle Bret" said Oje and Athena in sync, as they ran over to him and gave him a hug as he hugged them back. Oje looked over to Katherine, "Uncle Bret, who is that" said Oje pointing at Katherine, then Athena looked over too.

"Oje, that's Katherine Dad's and Uncle Bret's little sister, from Toronto, remember dad said she had black hair, paleish skin and blue eyes" said Athena, knowing who it was, as Owen spoke of her a lot.

"It's nice to meet you both" said Katherine, shaking the hand of both of them with a smile, Bret being Bret hugged her, then Martha tabbed Katherine on the shoulder and asked to speak with her in the kitchen. Katherine followed her while looking back at Bret who was mouthing breath to her.

"Katherine, these songs are emotional but every beautiful, and I think Bret is right about a few things he said, so would you be interested in performing some of your songs at the fund-raiser in a few weeks times, and I also think you should take up singing as your career again" said Martha asked Katherine and giving her book back and some advice at the same time.

"I would be delighted to do some of my songs at the fund-raiser, which ones would you like me to do, and thank you for the advise, i've concidering it for a while" said Katherine, looking at Martha and then smiling, that she songs could be at used to someone.

"For the insturmental Ashes, My Last Suicide, Fallen Tears and Memories, and for the lyrical I would say, Here Without You, My Heart is Broken, Angel and Concrete Angel, they all have some sort of meaning behind them, and think that people will enjoy them" replied Martha while smiling at Katherine and relieved that she had gotten someone that meant some meaning to Owen to do the music.

"Would you like me to use my real name or one of my stage names?" asked Katherine, not really knowing what to asked or do, so she asked the first thing that pop into her mind, then Oje, Athena and Bret came in and after hearing that Katherine was going to do the music, Martha let the kids decide what name she should use.

"Well the kids have decided to let you use one of your stage names, what are they by the way?" asked Martha looking to Bret, then to Katherine. Even Oje and Athena looked interested to know what they were. Katherine took a deep breath before answering.

"Dark Angel, is my most known one, but i'm also known by Black Hart too" said Katherine, once again she saw, Owen standing next to Bret with a smile on his face, that she was finally using her talents to help people.

"Aunty Katherine, it is okay for us to call you that isn't it" said Oje, looking at his mother, to Bret and then back to Katherine with a smile, Katherine only nodded as to say yes, and thought that Owen was right, she would again another family. "Me and Athena think that the Dark Angel would be the best one, as it doesn't sound as evil as the other one" added Oje, Katherine looked at Bret and smiled with a little laugh.

Soon enough it was time to go home, Martha thanked Katherine for what she had agreed to do for her, and all three of them said goodbye to her and Bret, as they left so Bret could take Katherine back to the hotel.

"Thank you Katherine, for everything" said Owen, Bret looked in the rear view mirror to see Owen in the back seat directly behind him, smiling and looking towards Katherine, he smiled to as he knew how Owen was feeling because she was proud of her too, for making the big step of meeting Martha, Oje and Athena and agreeing to the music for the fund-raiser.


	12. Singing Once Again

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul girl. I only own Katherine, Erin and Drew. I don't own any of the songs featured in this chapter.**

* * *

Today was the day Katherine was going to, sing for the Owen Hart Foundation fund-raiser, and in front of hundreds of people. Natalya had taken her out shopping to find the perfect formal dress for her to wear, and had also agreed to do her hair and make up. Tyson had conviced her to put her trade mark pink streak back in her hair, and Bret along with David and the ghosts of Owen, Davey Boy and Brian were trying to give her confidence before she went up and got her hair and make up done.

"Aunty Katherine, Natalya sent me to come and get you, she said it is time for your hair and make up to be done, oh and she said all boys stay out you will see aunty Katherine when she's on stage, you too uncle Bret" said Athena, taking hold of Katherine's hand and leading her upstairs to where Natalya was waiting.

Once her hair and make up was done, it was time to put on her dress, which at request from Martha had to reflect who Katherine herself was, so it was especially designed and made for her, the dress was floor length, black with long sleeves like the old medevil dresses, and down the sleeves were buckles, she also had a chair belt on. She also had gothic lase black gloves on, and her shoes, were boot just below the knee, no heal, with buckles going from the top to the foot also black. Her make up was natural lip stick/gloss, with smokey eye shadow, masscara and medium thickness eyeliner, her hair was half up half down, natural curls and her pink streak visible for all to see.

Soon enough it was time for Katherine to go on stage, she walked down the stairs to the main hallway, where Bret along with Owen was waiting, she smiled at Owen and hugged Bret who escorted her to Martha. Martha was deighted and exstatic at the sametime, that Katherine was there and what she looked like. Martha gave her a hug and gave her the song order and then went on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Thank you all for coming and supporting me on this fund-raiser, now I would like to introduce to all of you our entertainment for today, and no there is no comedian's like the past few years, Bret would you like to introduce her" said Martha, as the audience grew in curiosity, then Bret walked up on stage with a smile as he had the fun of telling Katherine's connection to the Hart's.

"Well what to say that wont confuse my family, Okay this young lady growing up was a big fan of the Hart Foundation and was and still is strongly connect with my family, she was named the Thirteenth Hart by my late brother Owen, who I say would be proud of her for doing this and for what she has achieved. She is known for her music, which she will be performing for us today, and she has a very distinctive appearance, so don't run away when you see her, so without any further delay, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for the DARK ANGEL" said Bret, shouting the last bit to get the crowd at little more excited, with that Katherine went on stage, to the clapping of the audience.

"Thank you so much, okay a fair warning to you, my songs are rather emotional, and some can be loud as well, my first song is an instrumental song called Fallen Tears, enjoy" said Katherine with a smile, then she went over to her soundboard and started playing the different instruments that she used to create it, by the end of the song, people were clapping but also had tear in their eyes. "My next song can be a little loud and it is called Here Without You than you"

Then the music started and Katherine stepped up to the microphone, taking a deep breath and waited for her cue, to start singing

_" Always you will be part of me_

_And I will forever feel your strength_

_When I need it most_

_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_

_I can't say this to your face_

_But I know you hear_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy_

_And I tell myself I'm so blessed_

_To have had you in my life, my life_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_When I had the time to tell you_

_I never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When the words I should have said_

_Would come to haunt me_

_In my darkest hour I tell myself_

_I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_I will see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_I miss you like crazy_

_You're gone but not forgotten_

_I'll never forget you_

_Someday I'll see you again_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_Never leave you, yeah_

_Gone but not forgotten_

_I feel you by my side_

_No this is not goodbye" _

When she had finished the song, she had tears in her eyes, but she was cheered up a little by the clapping of the audience, as she was never expecting to get such as round of aplause from so many different people, over the next few hours she played her other song, Ashes, Angel, Memories, Concrete Angel, My Last Suicide and Here Without You. Now is was time for her loudest and probably most favourite song, that she had done, so she set everything up while someone was telling a story. When they had finished, she went up to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is my last song, but I must warn you it's not a sad as the others, but it is a lot louder, the song is called My Heart Is Broken, I hope you like this song as it has a lot of meaning behind it, thank you" said Katherine, then she gave the signal and the music she had made earlier started.

_"I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you._

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_(Over my heart)._

_I can't go on living this way_

_But I can't go back the way I came_

_Chained to this fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul_

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Half alive without you_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_Change - open your eyes to the light_

_I denied it all so long, oh so long_

_Say goodbye, goodbye_

_My heart is broken_

_Release me, I can't hold on_

_Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold" _

When the song finished, Martha came on stage and took hold of Katherine's hand, bring her away from the mic and whispered to her to bow, as the crowd were clapping, rather loudly for her, once again out the corner of her eye, she could see, Owen, Davey Boy and Brian, all clapping to, then in front of her, to her surprise, were Edge, Christian, Drew, Erin, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy, she smiled, and waved at the crowd as to say goodbye, then she walked of the stage to the open arms of Bret who hugged and congratulated her.

Unknown to everyone, Vince, Shane, Linda and Stephanie McMahon were all in attendance, and heard Katherine singing, they walked up to Bret and asked him a few questions on Katherine, and asked him whether she would be interested in being a guest on the show sometime in the future.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter, the links below are for the songs that I used in the chapter, I don't own any of them but i'm sure you will see why I chose to use them.**

**watch?v=cLQW_FZsXb0**

**watch?v=57iOgKv2xRM**

**watch?v=m4XGEzTOfdY**

**watch?v=1qlHMQGcFtk**

**watch?v=E0qIG-h4rIE**

**watch?v=ozKsQnRHb-c**

**watch?v=P7IbQyG9PL4**

**watch?v=XO5bhAbO9DM**

**watch?v=TlDInVqv8cs**


	13. Farewell Loose Cannon

**Inspired by Taker's Soul Girl's story - Owen's story. I only own Katherine, Erin, and Drew**

* * *

Katherine got up early the next morning, got dressed to in her black skinny jeans, and Hart Foundation t-shirt, she brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail, as it was windy outside, then she took her phone of charge and placed it in her bag with her book and photo album. Then she left her hotel room and walked out of the hotel and called for a taxi on her way out.

When the taxi arrived she asked to got to a particular place, the driver didn't ask any questions, he drove her there straight away and took the quickest route to Katherine's requested destination. When the taxi arrived at the destination, she payed the man and told him to keep the change, and thanked him, then she exited the taxi, not long after the taxi drove off. Before she entred the place she sent a message to Bret telling him where she was and what she was doing.

She went into the little shop across the road, and picked up a bunch of yellow roses, then she went back to the side of the road where she had originally been dropped off by the taxi and looked at the sign, which read "City of Calgary Queen's Park Cemetery. Calgary Crematorium and Funeral Services". Katherine took a few deep breaths before walking through the gates.

She looked at the map that she had also gotten at the shop and went looking for a particular grave, she was looking for about an hour, with the help of several people she finally found the place she was looking for, now all she had to do was find the grave. Katherine went through row after row of that part, until she came up on the polished black granted grave stone.

Upon the stone was "Brian William Pillman Sr, May 22nd 1962 - October 5 1997, Son, Father, Friend, Rest In Peace and may you always be remember, as the amazing person you were and always will be". Katherine lent down in front of the grave and place the yellow roses at the foot of it before, wiping the tears from her eyes, while thinking what to say.

"Hey Brian, I know I should have come to say goodbye a long time ago, but the truth is I couldn't, I was invited, your wife sent me an invite, but I didn't want my last memory of you, to be you lying montionless in a box knowing that I was never going to hear your stories, or laugh again, or see your smile when you help Owen play pranks on people" said Katherine, with tears sliding down her face on the grass below her, she looked around and noticed she was the only person there.

"I got your letter that you wrote years ago, and your welcome for everything I did for you, now it's my turn to say thank you, Thank you for being there and for welcoming me as a fan, thank you for writing to me whenever you had the chance, thank you for bracelet that you, Davey Boy and Jim designed and got specially made for me, and finally thank you for all the amazing memories that you helped create" then Katherine stopped, and tried to stop herself from crying anymore than she was already.

"I miss you Brian, more than anything, but now it is time for me to do one more thing for you, and that is to say my final farewell and let you find enteral peace, so here gones nothing. Goobye Loose Cannon Brian, I will never forget you, just like all the others who have been touched by you light i will remember the memories, you helped create, find peace and keep watching those who love you" Katherine said while crying her heart out, but she did the best thing she could do for Brian and that was to let him find peace, after been stuck between the world of the living and peace for so many years.

She turned around to leave to see Bret coming towards her, when he got to her he hugged tightly trying to stop Katherine from crying, but also understood why, then he took hold of her hand and was about to leave with her when he saw Owen and Davey Boy with tears in their eyes, and in the middle was Brian.

He smiled at the two of them, and turned and did the same with Owen and Davey Boy, then turned back to face Katherine and Bret again, he nodded at Bret and then looked at Katherine still smiling.

"Goodbye Katherine and thank you, I will forever watch over you and my loved ones" was the last thing that Brian said before slowly fading away, leaving only Owen, Davey, Bret and a tear ridden Katherine. She knew he had finally found the peace that he had deserved for so long. Then Bret took Katherine out of the cemetary and to a place she had never been before to talk to her about the McMahon's request to try and cheer her up a little although he knew it would take a lot more than that to do so.


	14. Dreams Coming True

**Inspired by Taker's Soul Girl's - Owen's Story. I only own Katherine Erin and Drew**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Katherine did the fund-raiser and said her final goodbye to Brian, and now she was getting ready to leave Calgary to go to the live Raw event, in San Antonio, Texas, with the four Harts, Natalya, Bret, David and Tyson. She was packing her suit case, when their was a bang on the door, when she opened it, she saw the four she would be traveling with standing there, of course she invited them in.

"Hey, how are you guys?" asked Katherine, smiling at all four of them, then she turned to see Erin, Drew, Edge, Christian and the Hardy Boys, to which her smile grew even bigger, at the fact they were in Calgary.

"Hey Katherine, we're all fine and they are Martha's way to thank you for doing the fund-raiser for her, she also said she is forever thankful" replied Bret answering Katherine's question and the other one she was about to ask before she asked it.

"Oh David and Tyson have found a new subject to research" said Natalya, starting to laugh at the facial expressions that she got from all in the room. "Katherine's the new subject, that's pretty much what they have been doing all week" added Natalya, to which Katherine smiled and suddenly start to laugh a little bit.

"We found some pretty interesting stuff, other than the fact you're the Dark Angel" said Tyson, even the Hardys, Edge and Christian looked confused on that one. "Wait they did know either" he added, Katherine only shook her head to say no, with an innocent look on her face.

"Well this should be interesting, to say the least. Katherine has been trained to wrestle" said David, out of all of them Bret was the least surprised. "Uncle Bret, why are you not surprise at that one" added David looking at Bret very curiously.

"Because he is the one who trained me how to wrestle, and are we going or are we going to be late for the Raw show i'm supposed to be a special guest at today" said Katherine answering their questions while also noticing the time and they had to get moving to avoid being late.

The group made their way to the airport and boarded the 12:45 plane to San Antonio, the plane ride was pretty eventful, Jeff, Matt and Bret were talking to each other about the future and Jeff told Bret something that made Bret do something out of character, Edge Christian, David and Tyson were talking in a small group, as were the girls, they were awake the intire plane ride, when the plane landed the girls were first off, and to get their cases. When they got to the areana, they were greeted by the McMahon's or at least Shane and Linda. Who showed each to their dressing room.

"Edge and Christian you two will be sharing a dressing room as normal, Tyson, Natalya and David you have one together, Bret and Katherine you two are together, Hardys so are you two and finally Erin and Drew you two have V.I.P tickets, so you can wounder around here or go into the crowd, its up to you" said Linda McMahon, while the group were walking to the locker rooms, when they got to the door they all said goodbye to each other for the time being and went and got ready.

Soon enough it was time for the show to start, the group had reassembled backstage, waiting for their cue. First out was Bret, as soon as his music started the crowd were cheering extremly loudly, when he went into the ring he got a mic.

"San Antonio, well have Raw got a surprise for you, i'm sure you have all heard there is a special guest here tonight" said and asked Bret, they crowd cheered Yes loudly. While Bret was winding the crow up, Katherine was backstage woundering who was going to be taking her to the ring. When someone knocked on her locker room door, she opened it and was shocked to see who it was but also happy at the same time. It was DX Shawn Michaels and Triple H. They took her to the ring and waited for their cue to go out to the ring.

"While with I guess it's time to reveal our special guest for tonight, Ladies and Gentleman being escorted by HBK Shawn Michaels and The Game Triple H, returning to the world of music, please welcome Katherine Hart, The Dark Angel" said Bret with that she walked down the ramp to the ring with DX, she couldn't believe she would get this type of reaction, from the WWE Universe. When she got into the ring, she stood next to Bret smiling, where as DX got a microphone each.

"Wow Bret I got to say, you did a good one this time, what do you say H" said Shawn Michaels looking from Bret to Katherine when he spoke. Katherine just looked at Bret while smiling, and the crowd were going crazy.

"Yeah, I would say he did a good one, I mean no one has heard from her for years, and then suddenly she appears again for the Owen Hart Foundation fund-raiser a couple a weeks back, I gotta say we probably couldn't beat that" replied Triple H, looking around the areana, at Shawn, Bret and Katherine.

"I've got a question for the WWE Universe" said HBK, looking at the crowd "And for the superstars that were here during the 90's" he added looking towards the ramp. Then he took a deep breath before asking the question. "Do any of you recongise her?" with that the crowd looked confused and some of the superstars that were around in the 90's came out to the ring.

"Seriously none of you recongise her, not ever you lot" said Bret pointing at Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Xpac who had just returned to the WWE, but also pointing towards Mark Henry. "She was the young girl always backstage, the one Owen always used hug or take backstage for the hell of it, the one with the Hart Foundation" added Bret, the confused looks turned into surprise and the crowd went even crazier than before.

"Welcome back to your second home" said Xpac, Road Dogg, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall in sync with each other, making Katherine smile a little more than before and also making her laugh a little bit. Then Randy Orton's music hit, and he came down to the ring and went up to Katherine after getting a microphone.

"Am I to believe that this crowd, thinks you are more inportant than me, when I am the face of this company" said Randy towering over her, Bret gave her his microphone and also was being warey, but careful as she could be quite dangerous at times.

"Seems that way, but then again what have you done that makes you worthy to be the face of the company" Katherine said while smiling a bit of an evil smile, the crowd were cheering her booing Randy, even DX looked interested at what was going to happen.

"I beat Daniel Bryan, I beat the undertaker, I have Dean Ambrose, Jack Swagger, Brad Maddox and Vicki Guerrero on my side and I am the best third generation superstar and WWE champion this company has got, and without me WWE wouldn't be where it is today" said Randy right in Katherine's face.

"No, you cheated to beat Daniel Brian, you never beat the Undertaker as I recall it you tapped out to the Hells Gate" said Katherine pointing towards the screen, where the clip of Randy tapping out was played. "And I can think of many better superstars and WWE Champions that you, for example Bret Hart, HBK, Triple H, Diseal, Kane, Undertaker, Stone Cold, John Cena, Owen Hart, the Anvil, the British Bulldog, CM Punk, Brian Pillman, Sheamus, oh Can't forget Daniel Bryan" then Katherine stopped, looking at the crowd cheering louder as she said the names of the superstars. "There are a lot of superstars that are better than you, and as for the third generation bit I can name three Natalya, David Hart Smith and the Rock, without the superstars I named earlier and so many others the company would be as big as it is today, but it would be without you" she said with an evil smile.

Randy dropped the microphone, and was about to the RKO on her, when she grabbed is arm and placed him in a submission hold, then Bret took hold of his microphone. looking around the crowd and at the wrestlers in and around the ring.

"Randy, she can wrestle, I trained her how to years ago, and that is her submission move, Angel Wings" said Bret, as he finished his sentance, Katherine released her hold, and went backstage with Bret to see her friends and others clapping for her, even Kane and Daniel Bryan were there. Back in the ring Shawn Michaels and Triple H were looking at each other practically laughing.

"Well Randy I think you should think twice before going to attack a girl again, especially one like Katherine there, oh and thats what I call getting your arse kicked by a girl" said H while laughing with the others out in the ring still, then he and the rest went backstage.

The rest of the night was amazing for Katherine, she was amazed to know the WWE universe actually wanted her there, and that she was still remembered by so many of the wrestlers there. That night also proved to bring one of Katherine's other dreams come true. As the Universe loved her so much and she knew how to wrestle, Shane McMahon offered her a WWE contract, to which she accepted.

That night was one to remember, she found out how much the wrestling world really remembered and how much they loved her, all the matches and confrontations were all quite amusing to her as she was backstage with the others. But there was one more surprise instore for her.

Jeff grabbed Katherine's hand and lead her outside, she stood there confused, as he looked nervous and uneasy at the same time, he took a few deep breaths, before picking up the courage to telling her the truth.

"Katherine, I love you, I have since I first met you in Toronto, I have already told Bret hence the mini hissy fit on the plane here earlier on when we coming here, so what i'm trying to say is, Will you go out with me?" Jeff asked, Katherine stood there in complete shock, while trying to take it in that someone loved her in a different way to family.

"That's explains alot, and yes is the answer to your question" replied Katherine, watching Jeff's facial expression change from nervous and uneasy, to Happy that she had decided to give it ago, he had asked Tyson and David loads of questions on her and did his own research. But that didn't matter anymore what mattered is that he got what he wanted Katherine.

* * *

**Hi guys, as you can tell I don't like Randy Orton, and I couldn't resist that bit at the end of the this chapter or the bit with DX, just made sense to have a happy ending chapter and to put some big names in her other than the ones I already have. Thanks for reading hoping your enjoying the story. **


	15. Forgive Me Davey

**Inspired by Taker's Soul Girl's - Owen's Story. I only own Katherine, Erin and Drew**

* * *

Katherine had returned to Calgary at the request of Bret, and was staying the same hotel as last time. She had everything there, that she needed and was currently writing a song for her new album named after her last tour. Katherine suddenly jumped, at the fact she looked to her left and seen Owen watching her with a smile and to other side was Davey Boy. She turned to face Davey Boy, before telling him something.

"Davey Boy, I'm going to do for you what I did for Brian a few weeks ago, Bret knows and so does Owen here, so please who ever else you are haunting or want to say goodbye to do it before I go to the Cemetary today" said Katherine, with that Davey nodded a disappeared for the time being, leaving Katherine with Owen and her thoughts.

Later that day, Katherine once again sent a text Bret to let him know where she was going and what she was going to do, then she phoned for a taxi and when it arrived she asked to go to Queen's Park Cemetary, to which the driver complyed and took her straight there. As she did the last time she payed the man, telling him to keep the change, then she went to the little shop outside of the cemetary and got some white roses for Davey Boy. Then she finally entered the cemetary for the second time.

Once again she went to the same area where Brian was burried and place a single white rose, then she went further into that area of the cemetary until she came across the part where the ashes of the cremated were. She looked at all the polished black rocks until she came across the one she was looking for.

"David Boy Smith, November 27th 1962 - May 18th 2002" was written on it, once again she leant down and place the white roses on the rock, she sat there for a few minutes thinking what to say, but also thinking about the past, which brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey Davey, forgive me for not coming to say goodbye to you at lot sooner, but I didn't know how, I have also come to say thank you for everything you did for me after Owen died. And also for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself" Katherine said, wiping her tears away, as well as moving the leaves away from the stone with his name written on it.

"You said thank you to me for being like family once, but i never got to say thank you to you, for being there and for being so kind to me, when I first met you, and for still being at my side even when you had pasted on, see you, Owen and Brian when I was down was the only thing that kept me going, oh one last thank you, thank you for all the memories you have given me and the bracelet you, Brian and Jim designed, I keep them dear to me even now" Katherine said, this time failing to catch her tears before they hit the grass, once again she wipe her face and took a few deep breaths to try and stop herself crying but to no avail.

"Now for the reason I came here, to give you the peace you deserve, after being stuck here for 11 years because I couldn't bring myself to let you go, I hope you can find it in your loving heart to forgive me for not doing this sooner. Goodbye Davey Boy, I will always remember everything that you have done for me, and no matter what I promise not to let the world forget you, find peace but keep watching us" added Katherine, knowing she was doing the right thing to let him find peace but she still found it hard as anything to do so.

After about five minutes she stood up to leave, noticing Owen behind her, and Davey Boy in front of her, both smiling. She looked at Davey knowing what was going to happen, as it was the same thing Brian did. Davey Boy suddenly looked down at the stone that had his name written on it, then looked back up and smiled.

"Farewell Katherine and Thank you for the gift of having you as a fan and for this one of enteral peace" said Davey in a sad voice that after 11 years would no longer be at Katherine's side, and would no longer be visible to his son, when he need comfort. Once again he looked down and then he slowly faded away.

Katherine just stood there will tears, running down her face, with Owen standing next to trying to comfort her, knowing he could never propley touch her again. Katherine looked towards Owen with tears and make up staining her face.

"Do you remember before I seen Bret again last year, you told be I had to say a proper goodbye to you all to let you find peace" Katherine said while still looking at him, Owen only nodded as to say yes to her question. "I have done that for Brian and now Davey Boy, but now I feel wierd, and when I do it for you I know my heart will break more than it has already" said Katherine, with fresh tear streaks appearing on her face.

With that Owen directed her back towards the hotel where she was saying, not wanting her to say her goodbye to him yet, as she wasnt ready to let him go and he wasn't ready to go yet, he whispered to her that he still had unfinished business to see too, but not tell her what it was.

Not long after she got back to the hotel Bret came and got her, and took her to a place that he had told her about when he requested for her to return to Calgary, but also said there was a surprise there for her, something that she deserved more than anything but didn't have.


	16. Introduction to the Hart Family

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Erin and Drew.**

* * *

During the car ride to the surprise place, where Bret had a surprise waiting for Katherine. She kept questioning Bret as to where he was taking her, and what the surprise was, Bret was just being Bret and smiling an innocent smile.

"Come on Bret we have been in the car traveling for twenty five minutes and you're still not going to tell me where we are going" said Katherine, starting to bounce in excitement about where they were going but also with nervs.

"Nope the only clue that i'm giving you is, it's something you deserve but haven't got, and a clue Natalya gives you, is it is connect to me in some way" replied Bret looking at Katherine quickly so not to miss the turning, only seeing Katherine looking confused and curious at the same time.

Then suddenly Bret turned and parked the car, beeping the horn before he park to let the others no that he was there. In front of them was a mansion, with fields of land, and breath taking views. Katherine look at the views not knowing what to say.

"Katherine, you're here at last" said Tyson giving Katherine a hug, which was shortly followed by Natalya, who also gave her a big smile, Katherine smile back, still curious as to why Bret had brought her here. Then Bret took hold of her hand and lead her inside of the house.

"Hey Guys" said Bret to all the people in the house, smiling while still leading Katherine into the room. "You remember Me and Owen used to talk about a young girl from Toronto a lot and said we though of here like a little sister" added Bret to which everyone in the room nodded. "Well here she is, this is Katherine Hart" Bret finally added bringing Katherine forward so that his family could see her.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Katherine, after all Owen wouldn't stop talking about you, or Bret here for that matter" said Bruce walking up to her and shaking her hand with a smile. "All of us have been waiting for the day when we would finally meet you" he added pointing to the ones behind him.

"And more beautiful than any of them have discribed, and Bret here failed to mention a talented singer and wrestler, but exactly like Owen discribed you, with the long wavey black hair, pink streak down the right side, and of course the blue eyes" said Diana coming up to her older brothers and Katherine.

Then Katherine was lead to the table, where she sat next to Natalya and Bret, she was starting to get a little nervous at what was going on. The Hart family were talking about something, where as Bret was distracting Katherine.

"Are you going to put those songs that your writing on your new album?" asked Bret, while also being a interested older brother, who would do anything to help. Katherine thought for a few minutes and looked around the room she was in before finally answering.

"Yes and one of them has a very special meaning to anyone who has lost someone dear to them, and before you ask the name of my new album will be called Dark Angel: Lost and Hopefull, I was going to called it life of darkness but what i've been going through lately has helped me" replied Katherine talking to Bret, then she smiled before adding something to what she had just said. "Will you be on the album cover with me please?" asked Katherine.

"Of course and I have to ask why Lost and Hopefully for the Album name and why me on the front cover with you" asked Bret looking at Katherine with his trade mark smile, by now Katherine had met every remaing and present member of the Hart family. She tried to put it into words why she had chosen the name and him to be on the cover of the album.

"Lost and Hopefull because before I went to Kansas to see you again, I was lost not knowing what to do or what was going to happen with my life, and when I did see you again you gave me hope that I could get through it and there would be something good at the end of it and I chose you because you gave me the light of hope by being there when I needed you" said Katherine looking at her hands as she said the last bit, then out of the corner of her eye she once again saw Owen looking at her with tears in her eyes.

A couple of minutes later, Bruce got the attention of Bret and Katherine, who look around straight away, to find out what was going on. He stood there with a smile on his face as the rest of the table look over at the pair, then finally he spoke.

"Well Katherine, as you know this entire family other than Bret there have been talking, we know how much Bret there and Owen always spoke of you, they cherished you like well like you were part of the family, and now you are part of the family, and to think you don't have to change your second name" said Bruce looking at Katherine who had a huge smile on her face, now she had finally understood what Bret's surprise was.

"Thank you Bret" Katherine whispered with a smile, to which he smiled at her, she had finally realised what Bret surpise was and by what Owen had meant in the letter by she would hopefully gain a family.


	17. Memorial To Those We Have Lost

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Erin and Drew. The Poem I used in this Chapter I did write, you can find the original version in either A poem for Owen Hart or For Owen "The Rocket" Hart. R.I.P all those who have died in the wrestling world you will be forever remember. Owen James Hart May 7th 1965 - May 23rd 1999, Davey Boy Smith November 27th 1962 - May 18th 2002 and Brian Pillman May 22nd 1962 - October 5th 1997.**

* * *

It had been almost a year since Katherine had met the Hart family, and said goodbye to both Brian and Davey Boy, she was now engaged to be married to Jeff Hardy and also lived with him, she was also a ring announcer for Monday Night Raw and loving every bit of it, but the one things she still hadn't done, was let Owen find peace, he always said to her he wasn't ready to go and giving her courage not to let him go until she was ready to.

This was the day when Katherine's idea for an memorial service to all the wrestlers was going to happen, she had arrange everything, to the pictures of those who had passed on, the wrestlers say things about the ones they had lost, even the legends had agreed to come and say a few words, she had even aranged the matches for the night.

"Bret, you're here, thank you so much for coming" said Katherine, with a huge smile that the last legend had come, as usual she gave him a huge hug and lead him to his place, he would be standing on the ramp with Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, herself, Erin Drew, Edge, Jeff, Christian, Chris Jericho, Natalya, Tyson, David and Matt Hardy.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, and this is for you, from all of your family" said Bret handing Kathrine, something when she finally stopped hugging him. "You wanted us all to write something to put in your new album, so here it is and what I've heared of it, it's going to be great, just like your last album which you dedicated to everyone who has and is helping you" added Bret, before being lead with Katherine to where they would be standing.

When the show started Vince McMahon was in the ring ready to start his speach that this entire crowd in Calgary had come to see, even the rest of the Hart family was there. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for attending this special show, a memorial to those fellow wrestlers and great co-works we have lost, we are going to start with a bell strikes of silence, then after a special video will be played on the titron, so please join me and WWE staff in the ten strikes of silence in rememberance of those we have lost" said Vince, with that he place the microphone on the mat and stood in silence with all of his staff, then watched the video that appeared.

The video had pictures of so many different wrestlers, there was Owen Hart, Davey Boy Smith, Brian Pillman, Road Worriar Hawk, Bad News Brown, Chris Benoit, Joey Marella, Test, Lance Cade, Sensational Sherri, Eddie Guerrero, Bertha Faye, The Renegade, Big Dick Dudley, Gary Albright, Junk Yard Dog, Yokozuna, Mr Perfect, Crash Holly, Big Boss Man, Earthquake, Vivian Vachon, Luna Vachon, Chris Von Erich, Mike Von Erich, Kerry Von Erich, Crush, Andre the Giant, Bam Bam Bigelow, Umaga, Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth amung so many others. Under each of the pictures was the name of the wrestler, their date of birth and their date of death, at the end of the video it said one of Katherine's poems and the words "Gone but never Forgotten".

Then came the first match, then after were some of the WWE staff talking about some of the wrestlers that had pasted on, first up was Triple H, Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker and Kane. Then it went to the second match, then again on the titron was four more employees speaking of the ones who had pasted on.

"Goodbye to all of you who have past on and I still remember, the king of the ring match with Bam Bam Bigelow, to which Luna came down to try and help him, all of them show will be missed and neither of them will be forgotten. But a special goodbye to Owen, Davey boy and Brian, thanks for the memories and teaming with me in the Hart Foundation you will be greatly missed, and to Owen prank me anytime brother, i'll be waiting" said Bret with that it faded to black then faded back in again to the next person.

"Rest in Peace to all on the video and who we have lost in the wrestling world, i'm positive you left your mark, no one in the wrestling world will ever forget you. I remember some of the Pranks Owen used to pull, and I miss you my big brother, you too Brian and Davey Boy i'm sure everyone miss you, and i'm absultly sure nobody in the WWE universe old or new will ever let anyone of you be forgotten" said Katherine with tears in her eyes, then like it did before it faded to black and came back with the next ones

"Hey Guys, We know you can't here us, but we want to say we miss everyone of you, as does everyone here and around the world, and Katherine's poem is true, you guys did say goodbye way to soon, and that's what broke our hearts the most, thanks for the memories all of you" said Edge and Christian, then once again it faded to black and back to the matches.

Nearer the end of the show, once again all of the staff gathered in the areana, Katherine was in the ring with a microphone, then music started, all the WWE employees and universe put a hand over their hearts, to which Katherine started to sing My Immortal. At the end of the song most of the people there is not all of them had tears in their eyes. It was safe to say that the show was a rather emotional one and one that people weren't likely to forget anytime soon. As the show ended the poem Katherine had read during the starting video once again aired.

"You said goodbye way to soon. Now all we have left are all the memories both happy and sad that you left behind. You said goodbye way to soon. You maybe gone but you will never be forgotten. You live on in the hearts and memories of your friends, family and fans. You said goodbye way to soon. We all loved you and still do. Everyday we think of all the amazing things you did and the extraoridary person you were and are. You said goodbye way to soon. But live on through us the people you left behind, in our hearts and memories and in motion caputure video's. Frozen forever in time. You said goodbye way to soon. You are and always will be the king's and Queen's of professional Wrestling. You maybe gone but your memory will never die. You said goodbye way to soon. You will be with us and remembered always and forever" said Katherine with tears starting to stream down her face, with Owen standing in front of her smiling but starting to cry, either side of Katherine was Jeff and Bret doing what they do best, being there for here when she need them the most and loving her.


	18. Future Of The Friends

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Erin and Drew.**

* * *

After the memorial show for all the wrestlers that the world had lost, the three friends went back to the hotel they were staying out, although Katherine along with Jeff lived in Calgary now, when they got to the room that Erin and Drew were sharing, the all sat on the bed nearest the window and hugged each other.

"So what do you think the future holds for us, I mean we all have our own lives and all promised each other we would be together forever no matter what" said Drew looking at Erin and Katherine woundering what the future was going to be like.

"I don't know but I know one thing, we made a promise to each other years ago and we are going to keep it, even if Drew is married to Christian, and Erin is dating Chris Jericho" said Katherine, remembering what they were like to what they have accomplished now.

"And we can't forget that you have returned to your singing, as well as writing a book and working for WWE as a ring announce, oh and lets no forget you're engaged to Jeff Hardy, and you're part of the Hart wrestling family" said Drew looking and smiling at Erin and then Katherine just realising that Katherine has probably had the most eventful life as of yet.

"Defentantly the most eventful one, considering just over a year and a half a go, you were going in a spiral downwards direction, and now you have a successful career as a singer, on her way to realising her second album since she returned, you are a ring announcer for monday night Raw, your writing you own autobiography, and your getting married, what else could a girl want" added Erin hugging both Katherine and Drew.

"Actually I finished writing my autobiography, just waiting to see what the publishers think, and about my second album, I have been writing a thing for the back of it, and it mentions you too, and it's called, Wings of an Angel and I have a question, what is going to happen to us now?" said Katherine looking outside at the full moon, and also noticing Owen siting on one of the chairs on the bancony, to which she smiled at.

"We be together as a family and friends until the end of days, and Katherine are you okay you have been looking around the window for a while now" asked Drew noticing Katherine looking out of the window, Erin followed Katherine's stare to see Owen sitting on the bancony looking at the moon, then Drew did the same and all three of them smiled.

Katherine went outside to Owen, and sat at the table next to him, they smiled at each other, and were quiet for a while. Before one of them finally spoke. "Owen, what do you think the present would be like if you were still alive?" asked Katherine once again looking at the moon.

"I don't know, but I know one thing, you wouldn't have been in depression for as long as you were, I would have been there to help you no matter what time of year or day it was" said Owen in reply, noticing Katherine was getting tears in her eyes. "There is one thing that I have to say to you, when you say goodbye to me, and I find peace, I will still be with you, cause you are the unfinished business that I wanted to see finished, to see you happy"

Katherine smiled, but had tears starting to fall from her eyes, sh wipped them away, then looked back at the moon, with Owen doing the same, he lent closer to her and whispered something to her, she looked at him and nodded and then finally let the tears fall freely.


	19. Katherine's Final Goodbye To Owen

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin. I cried a lot writing this chapter**

* * *

The next morning, Katherine got up early and wrote a letter to Jeff and sent a text message to Bret to let him know what she was going to do and that if she is upset for the rest of the day don't worry. She left the house with her car keys and drove to Queen's Park Cemetary, but not before placing the letter she wrote to Jeff in a place she knew he would find it.

On her way to the cemetary, she stop off a floral store and brought some red roses. Once she got there she once again visited Brian's grave where she placed a single red rose and then she went to Davey's where she placed a rose there too. Then she went to find Owen's Grave as she knew what must be done by what Owen had said the night before.

When she got there she spotted his grave straight away, it was just how he a discribed it to her, a big black grannet stone in the middle with two little ones either side of it, the little ones had Oje loves dad and Athena loves dad on them. The big one had a heart with two people wrestling at the top of it, then underneith that it had his name Owen James Hart, May 07 1965, May 23 1999 written on it, with a picture of him inbetween his date of birth and date of death. Underneith that she was surprised to find part of the poem she had written there, and finally at the bottom it said Martha and Owen Forever in a heart with an arrow through it.

"Our family chain is broken, and nothing feels the same. But as god calls one by one, the chain will be linked again" said Owen, standing next to her, knowing what she was going to do, then Katherine looked behind her to see the bench placed there in his honour, she smiled and then turned back to his grave. "You wrote that but that is the only part of the poem I know what is the rest" Owen added and asked at the same time, visiting his grave many times and never really understanding what it meant.

"We little knew that day, god was going to call your name. In life we loved you dearly, in death we do the same. It broke our hearts to loose you, you did not go alone. For part of us went with you, the day go called you home. You left beautiful memories, your love is still our guide. And although we can not see you, you are always at our side. Our family chain is broken, and nothing feels the same. But as god calls us one by one, the chain will be linked again" said Katherine as she knew the poem of by heart, as it was one of her favourites. Only now did Owen understand what the end of her poem mean.

"Our family chain will link again, but not yet, you have your life of happiness to live with the people who love you, and I know I wont be part of it, but I will always be watching you, with joy and happiness that you will remember us, and live you're live in our memory" said Owen looking at Katherine, before sitting on the bench giving her time to do what she dread to do.

Finally Katherine placed the roses at the base of his grave, with tears in her eyes. She nelt down and put a hand on his gavestone, wishing that she could feel is warm skin instead of cold rock. "Hi Owen, I know you always with we like you promised we all those years ago, but I have to do this, to let you find peace and happiness of your own. Please forgive me for everything that I should have done but never did" said Katherine with tears starting to fall to the ground. she took a few long deep breaths before continueing.

"Thank you, for giving me a family, for being there no matter what, for being my biggest inspiration in life, for the pendent that I finally got from Jim a while go, and finally Thank you for being my big brother and loving me like I was your little sister" said Katherine knowing she couldn't continue but did for Owen.

"Goodbye my big brother, find peace and keep watch everyone who loves you, say hi to Brian and Davey Boy for me will you. I will see you again and I look forward to the day when I do, because it is the day i'm reunited with you, Davey and Brian and will be with you forever. Goodbye Owen my big brother miss you so much and love you Always and Forever" said Katherine, not even attempting to catch her tears as she turned around to face him once again.

"Thank you Katherine and this is not our final goodbye" said Owen, then he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, before fading away. Katherine only sat on the bench and hoped to feel his prensents, where she just cried, until Bret came and hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do for her, as he knew she had just broken her own heart by saying goodbye to Owen, soon enough they were joined by Jeff. They all went to a place and both Jeff and Bret tried to cheer her up although they knew it would be useless.

"Love you Katherine" said a whispering voice, that was the last thing Katherine heard that night before going to sleep and trying to mend her broken heart.


	20. Several Years Later

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin.**

* * *

Several years later. Drew is married to Christian and had Erin and Katherine as her maids of honour, she also has two daughters called Katarina Katherine Cage and Erilina Drewdika Cage and a son named Kristian Adam Cage. She still lives in Toronto, in a six bedroom house with two spare rooms for her best friends. Drew is know a stay at home mother, who looks after her three children and husband when he comes home.

Erin is now married to Chris Jericho, she has a son called Jack Jericho and a daughter called JJ (Jenifer Jericho). She goes on tour with her husband when he does the music tours, she also still lives in Toronto, where she grew up with Katherine and Drew. She still stays in contact with them and visits Calgary often as she can. She now works as a professional party planner, her own business.

Katherine married Jeff Hardy, with the entire Hart family in attendance, and Bret giving her way. She has two sons, Blade Bret Hart and Owen James Hart. Jeff decided to take Katherine's second name instead of the other way around. She is still working for WWE as a ring announcer and does some of theme music there, she is also making her album Wings of an Angel, and has added to her autobiography after it was turned down to be published. She is still close with her new family and Martha, and with Erin and Drew.

WWE have created what is called WWE kids with Blade, Owen, JJ, Jack, Katarina, Erilina, and Kristian, all being part of it, so they can tour when they are not a school with their parents, and this show is going to be a special one.

**Live RAW Show in Calgary. **

It was the live show in Calgary since Bret Apperication night, Katherine was backstage with Jeff and the boys, smiling at all that she had got, and tonight she was going to be keeping the promise that she made to Owen, Davey Boy and Brian. When the show began, the WWE Kids were at the top of the ramp watching all the matches, between CM Punk and Paul Haymen, all cheering for Punk.

Christian, Jericho and Jeff were all in a tag match against Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose and Brad Maddox, Katherine was the ring announcer, Edge was the special guest refere, Erin was the special guest time keeper and Drew escorted the guys down to the ring with a huge smile. Bret was there as a enforcer along with Matt Hardy.

"Ladies and Gentelman, the next match is sheduled for one fall, introducing first our special guest referee, WWE Hall of Famer, The Straight Edge Superstar and 13 time world champion Edge" said Katherine being deafend by the WWE universe "and out special guest time keeper for this match, Erin Jericho" said Katherine with a smile, as Erin came down the ramp, waving and hugging the children. "And our special enforcers Matt Hardy and WWE Hall of Famer, the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be Bret "The Hitman" Hart" added Katherine, knowing the crowd would be happy to see Matt back but ever happier to see Bret again. The crowd were going crazy even before the wrestlers were introduced.

"Introducing first from Toronto, Canada, being escorted by Drew Cage, Captian Charizma Christian Cage and Y2J Chris Jericho" said Katherine, smiling as they came out to the cheers of the crowd, and knowing they were going to be even more excited to learn who there partner was. "From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, the Rainbow Haired Warrior Jeff Hardy" with that the crowd went wild, with these been a team.

"From Tennessee, Untied States, The Viper, Randy Orton" said Katherine, with that the crowd started to boo and started chanting "Randy Sucks", then next superstars music hit, "From Ohio, United States, being escorted by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose" added Katherine, still smiling and listenig to the WWE Kids and Universe. "From South Carolina, United States, Brad Maddox" once again added Katherine, hearing the boo's get worse, then she walked out of the ring to her seat at ring side.

The match was pretty eventful, Randy Orton had isolated Christian and was getting ready to do the RKO, when Y2J distracted him, when he turned he got the spinning heal kick, Seth and Roman tried to get involved but were handcuffed, Roman was handcuffed to Bret and Seth to Edge. Christian managed to make a tag to Hardy, as did Randy to Dean. Maddox came in, but was attacked by Y2J, then Y2J was attacked by Randy Orton, the he got the Killswitch from Christian who then did a suicide dive to the two oppants outside the ring, Hardy did the Twist of Fate and was on the top rope ready to do the Swanton Bomb, then he it.

"What a slobberknocker this match has been, Hardy is on the top rope. Swanton Bomb, Swanton Bomb" said the familiar voice of JR, on commentary with Jerry Lawler, who was looking on completly gob smacked. "1, 2, 3, Hardy wins it for his team" added JR looking happy and sounding absoltuly exstatic.

Once the match was over all of the wrestlers went backstage, Katherine stayed in the ring with Bret. Tyson, Natalya and DH Smith came down to the ring, the WWE Kids went backstage, with their parents. Together the four in the ring, placed their left hand over their heart and said the samething in sync with each other. "To our family", then one by one they said the name of one family member that they had lost.

"The British Bulldog, Davey Boy Smith" said David, pointing to the sky, with a smile on his face.

"Flyin Brian Pillman" said Natalya doing the samething, that David had done

"Owen The Rocket Hart" said Katherine, looking up and smiling knowing that this is what they would have wanted for her to be happy and live her life freely, but she had also did the same as Natalya and David.

"Dean Hart" said Bret remembering his lost older brother, as Katherine had beat him to his other fallen brother, he also smiled and did the same as them.

Then the show ended with Natalya, Katherine, Bret, Tyson and David in the ring, together as a the Hart Family, and showing what the stand for, while also reminding people of who they had lost.


	21. Fatal Accident

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Erin and Drew.**

* * *

After the show that night, all of them went to the places where they either lived or were staying while they were in Calgary. Drew was driving back to the hotel in her rental car with Katarina, Erilina and Kristian, as it was past their bed time being at one o'clock in the morning. Y2J was driving with Jack and JJ in the backseats of his rental car, both of them were a sleep. Jeff was in his car a yellow and black Camero, with Blade in the passenger seat next to him asleep and Owen stretched out on the backseats.

Bret, Katherine, Christian and Erin, were all traverling in Katherine's black Range Rover. The plan for the ride was to take Erin and Christian back to the hotel, then Katherine was going to take Bret home and then drive home herself, except for Christian wanted to drive.

"Okay guys here is the plan, we drive Bret back first then, to the hotel and then Katherine takes the car and goes back home, and Katherine this is a really comfy car" said Christian, making the others laugh at the sametime. They small group had just left the car park at the areana and were driving down the road, when both Katherine and Bret got the same uneasy feeling, that something bad was going to happen.

"Katherine" said a whispering voice, Katherine look around and spotted that Bret had heard the voice too and both recongised the voice, but didn't understand how it was possible since the last time either Bret or Katherine heard his voice was at the memorial hospital, just after Owen was born.

"Owen" said Katherine, making Erin look from Bret to Katherine, woudering what was going on, then suddendly the car was hit, and everything went black. Another four by four car had hit Katherine's Range Rover on the passenger side, the car flipped over landing on the roof, people from near by clubs and in the other car came to see if everyone was alright.

Only to find total mayhem, Christian unbuckled his seat belt and made sure everyone was okay, helping Bret undo is belt, then Christian went to help Erin and Bret helped Katherine, everyone got out of the car, but Erin was badly injured and was being carried by Christian to safety. Someone in the other car called 9-1-1 and got an ambulance to come. Erin was uncoincious at this point being knocked out by a head injury when the car went over.

Then the worst happened, Bret turned around to face Katherine only to find she was lying on the ground, with a bloody mouth, Bret ran to her side straight away trying to wake her up but to no avail, he checked to see if she still had a pulse, to his relief she did but not very strong. When the paramedics arrived, they put both girls on a stretcher, in sperate ambulances, Bret went with Katherine and Christian with Erin both hoping the girls were going to be okay.

When they got to the hospital, Bret called Jeff and Katherine's house phone, being thankful that Jeff answered as he was waiting for Katherine to return before he went to bed.

"Hi Bret, what's up, Katherine's not here" said Jeff, looking Matt who had come to visit him for the week, while also woudering what was happening as Bret didn't normal ring at this time.

"Hi, and I know she's not, she's the reason why i'm calling" said Bret, knowing what his reaction would likely to be when he found out what happened, and that his wife had collapsed after the accident and is now in the hospital.

"What's happened?, is she okay?" asked Jeff with concern starting to appear in his voice, Matt looked over noticing his younger brother was starting to get a little distressed, Matt went over and sat next to Jeff to give him comfort if he needed it.

"There was an accident, Katherine and Erin are both being treated for their injuries, Katherine was okay one minute, when I turned to see if she was okay, she had collapsed, me and Christian are okay just a few broken bones and scrapes but I would get down here straight away, Chrsitian just called Chris to inform him about Erin" said Bret, almost in tears at the though of his little sister being injured.

"I'm on my way" said Jeff then he hung up the phone with tear in his eyes, looking towards Matt, not knowing what to say, but wipping away his tears. "Can you looks after Blade and Owen, I have to go to the hospital, Katherine was in an accident" said Jeff to his brother, to which Matt only nodded knowing how much Katherine meant to him.

About half an hour later, Jeff and Chris Jericho had arrived at the hospital and were sitting next to Bret and Christian, when a doctor came out, he had a serious face, and had hold of a clip boared when he entered the waiting room. He flipped through the pages as the four men stood up.

"Erin Jericho" said the doctor, to which Chris went over. "I'm Doctor Vander, i'm treating your wife and can you wait here for a minute please" added Doctor Vander, the he looked at his clip board seeing the other patients name he was to deal with. "Christian Cage, go home and get some rest" he said to Christian. Christian was a little reluctant but he had answered the police questions and had got pain killers for his injuries.

"Mr Jericho, your wife has a concusion, and a few broken bones, but other than that she is fine, but we are going to keep her over night, just to make sure" said Doctor Vander to Chris, a little happy he was giving someone some good news.

"Can I see her please?" asked Chris with tears in his eyes, and with a little smile that Erin was okay, but also sad that there was no news on Katherine. Doctor Vander only nodded as to say yes then lead him to his wife's room, where he left Chris with her.

About an hour later a nurse came out, in a white coat holding a clipboard, she flicked through the papers on the clipboard, until she found the name(s) of the people she was looking for and the name of the patient. Then she looked up at all the people in the waiting room.

"Jeff Hardy and Bret Hart" said the nurse, when the two litterly ran to her, she jumped a little but also understood how they were feeling. "I'm Nurse Lovejoy, Katherine is in the ICU unit, she has sever injuries, but we have stablelized her, if you follow me I will take you to her, but I must say only one of you can see her at the time" said Nurse Lovejoy, looking at the concern filled eyes of Bret and Jeff when they were told Katherine was in the Intersive Care Unit.

They followed the Nurse to the intersive care unit, she stopped out side of the door, and looked at Bret and Jeff, she smiled and then walked away, going to see her next patients relatives. Bret and Jeff had decided who was going into see her first and decided on Bret. While Jeff would phone Matt and inform him what was happening.

"Hey Matt" said Jeff when Matt picked up the phone, Jeff was litterly crying at everything that had happened and at the thought of loosing Katherine.

"Hey, what's happening, Owen and Blade have woken up and our asking for Katherine" said Matt in reply knowing something was happening.

"Katherine is in the ICU unit, she has life threatening injuries, and they overviewing how bad they her injuries are and how long it will take her to recover, Bret is in there at the moment" said Jeff litterly crying over the phone to his brother.

"I'm Bringing the boys to the hospital and we will stay with you, neither you or Bret are going through this alone" said Matt then before Jeff could answer, Matt hung up and made is way with the boys to the hospital where they met a tear ridden Jeff and Bret.


	22. Final Reunion

**Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin. Well this it guys the final chapter, I hope you guys liked reading as much as I like writing it. Please remember Owen Hart (07.05.1965 - 23.05.1999), Davey Boy Smith (27.11.1962 - 18-05-2002) and Brian Pillman sr (22.05.1962 - 05.10.1997). Thanks for reading.**

* * *

It had been a week since the car accident, Bret, Christian and Erin were making good recoveries, but all were upset, as they had lost Katherine, who had died due to enteral bleeding from the accident. Jeff, Matt, Bret and the rest of the Hart Family had arranged her funeral and people all of the world that were her fans were doing things to remember her.

A few days after she died, her album Angel Wings was released, with all of her messages in the lyric book, and right at the back the publishers wrote "R.I.P Dark Angel, you will be greatly missed and were loved by everyone, we will never forget you, we send our condolences to her family". The WWE had also done a special show in her memory, where all the matches were canciled, and WWE staff spoke about their time with her, and how much they would miss her, even the WWE Universe had signs saying "Long live Katherine" and "Katherine you will be greatly missed", there were even ones like "Katherine the Dark Angel gone but always remembered" and "Dark Angel Katherine Hart Reunited with Owen a Last R.I.P". Jeff with the help of Bret, Erin and Drew finished her autobiography off and renamed it, and it was released, the sunday before her funeral. Jeff and Bret decided to rename her autobiography, Dark Angel: The Life And Death Of Katherine Hart, which was a number 1 selller.

It was the day of Katherine's funeral, and the streets of Calgary were filled with people coming to say their last goodbye to her, in the funeral cars were people that were inportant to her, so in the first one was Bret, Jeff, Owen and Blade, in the second was Edge, Christian, Matt, Chris Jericho, Drew and Erin, and in the others were the remaining Hart family members including Natalya, Tyson, David, Martha, Athena and Oje, and ther various wrestlers coming to pay their final respects to her.

After the main church service, everyone in attendance went to Queen's Park Cemetary, where she was going to be burried, and at the quest of Bret, her final resting place was going to be next to Owen. As they all gathered a few people said some words, while the song Angel was playing.

"I know a lot of people here knew Katherine, but I don't think anyone knew her as well as I did, except, Jeff, Drew and Erin. She was a loving person who loved all of her fans and every member of her family no matter what they did or who they were. Katherine was the biggest fan of the Hart Foundation growing up" said Bret with tears in his eyes "And she was like a little sister to Me and my late brother Owen, she was deverstated when Brian, Owen and Davey Boy died, but through everything that happened she found out she had gained something" Bret paused and took a few deep breaths to try and stop himself crying "She gained a family, in the wrestlering world and for life. Rest in peace Thirteenth Hart, missing you already and I will love you always and forever" Bret finally added walking off the stage and placing a black rose of her coffin, while also kissing his hand and placing it there too.

"I remember when I first met Katherine, she was lonely and no one understood her, except Bret, but I made it my life's mission to get to know the real Katherine, which I did. But know I have lost my wife and Blade and Owen have lost their mother at such a young age. Goodbye my loving wife, you are finally reunited with your big brother Owen, Davey Boy and Brian, keep watching us, we will always love you" said Jeff with tears streaming down his face, and his two boys ever side of him, hugging him tightly. Blade walked up to his mother's coffin and placed her pink and black bracelet on it, while Jeff placed three black roses, and Owen surprised everyone, by placing the heart pendant with Thirteenth Hart engraved on, on top of her coffin, and kissed her coffin, with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye mommy, love you, and we will see you again someday but not yet" said Owen now crying uncontrollable.

Erin and Drew couldn't bring themselves to say anything, as they had lost their friend and sister. When Katherine was finally laid to rest, her grave stone was especially designed by those who loved her. It was made of black grannit, and had a heart on the top to resemble the Hart wrestling family, undernieth that was a picture of her with Owen "The Rocket" Hart. Then it had her date of birth 22.11.1985 - 29.11.2014, below was written Daughter, Mother, Wife, Friend Gone But Not Forgotten, Frozen Forever In Time. to the each side was love heart one saying "Blade Loves Mum" and the other saying "Owen Loves Mum". Towards the bottom was the final verse of her poem the same one on Owen's grave stone.

"Our family chain is broken, and nothing feels the same. But as God calls us one by one, The cain will be linked again" behind were angel wings with Jeff loves Katherine forever at the very bottom.

The day after her funeral Jeff went to her grave to visit her while the boys were at school. He once again brought Black roses and three pictures, one of Blade, one of Owen and one of the four of them together as family. There he made a promise to her.

"Hey Katherine, I've come to give you the pictures of our boys who miss you lots and always say they miss and love you as do all those who you touched with your unique light. I have come to make you a promise, I promise to never let the boys wounder who you were and tell them about you every day, I promise to raise them with respect and love and they will be guided by your loving spirit, I promise everything I do is for them" said Jeff tears slidding down his face, as he looked at her smiling picture that was now apart of a rock with her name on it. Then Jeff left looking back as he walk away from the cemetary.

As Jeff was at her grave Katherine watch with ghostly tears falling, she looked at the pictures but was tapped on the shoulder by someone, she looked around and saw that she was finally reunited with Owen, Davey Boy and Brian.

"Only twenty nine such a young age" said Owen, knowing Katherine was there for good, but happy he was with her once again and able to touch her and hug her.

"Who are these two young boys in the pictures?" asked Davey Boy, looking at Katherine's grave with Brian, Katherine herself and Owen.

"The older one with chocolate brown hair is Blade Bret Hart and the younger one with black hair is Owen James Hart, my two sons" said Katherine, with tears in her eyes once again.

"So young to lose their mother, but we will watch them together" said Brian then as the small family that they were they, walked towards the shining light, where they would be forever at peace and remember by those who loved them.


End file.
